


All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Gambling, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Remake, slight asshole!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are on the verge of losing everything when they meet a rich businessman in Las Vegas who makes them an offer they can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is an AU story. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen; they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. Jared’s mom and dad are nothing like the characters in this story; I’m sure they would never treat anybody like this. This is not true and never happened. This story was inspired by ‘Indecent Proposal’ – the 1993 film directed by Adrian Lyne and based on the novel of the same name by Jack Engelhard. I do not own the rights to the movie or the book, I’m just borrowing the idea. No money was made from this story.

** All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter. **

 

** Chapter One. **

 

** Jensen.  **

 

Jensen watched the bright lights blur into a  psychedelic rainbow as they drove into the city. They were in Las Vegas, hoping to make enough to pay off their ever growing debts and, maybe, have a little left over to put towards Jared’s dream of starting up his own law firm. It had been a hard six months, to say the least; money had been tight and their belts had had to be tighter. 

 

Jared had never been to Vegas before and Jensen's only experience of the crazy city was when he’d come up here for Chris' 18th birthday. And even then, they’d spent most of their time in one strip joint or another and, unfortunately, not one of the ones with hot firemen and cowboys that Jensen had heard rumours about, much to his dismay. So neither of them really knew what to expect and, judging by the wide eyed look on Jared’s face as he climbed out of the car, he was just as taken aback by the city as Jensen. 

 

They checked into the hotel, threw their stuff in their room and made their way downstairs to the casino. Jared gave Jensen a quick peck on the cheek before he went off to buy some chips and Jensen decided to take a look in the hotel shop while he waited for his husband to return. It wasn’t like he was gonna buy anything; but looking never hurt anyone, right? 

 

As he walked through the door, Jensen's eyes were, immediately, drawn to a stunning suit; he didn't really have any smart suits anymore since he didn't need them for work and he certainly couldn't afford them. That didn't stop him from wanting one though, just one that he could wear for Jared. 

 

Jensen remembered their wedding; they'd been dressed up to the nines and Jared had looked at him like he was the only man in the world and, at that moment, Jensen had felt like he was. Jensen missed that look. 

 

He walked over to one of the suits and grabbed the jacket off the rail. He took off his scruffy leather coat and placed it on the floor before he slid the suit jacket over his shoulders. Standing in front of the mirror, Jensen grabbed a white shirt and held it up in front of himself. _God_ , if only he had the money, he could show Jared that he hadn't made a mistake marrying him, that Jensen had something to offer after all and he wouldn't feel like such a fucking failure. 

 

Jared was a lawyer, and a pretty damn good one at that, and he came from one of the wealthiest family in Texas but Jensen…well, that just wasn’t him. Jensen was an artist - he drew, he painted, he took photographs and he’d never make the kind of money Jared would once he reached his full potential. 

 

Jensen's family had disowned him at sixteen and he'd been looking after himself, for years, before he met Jared. So he was kind of used to this life; he was used to having next to no money and doing whatever it took to get by. But Jared wasn't.

 

And he wouldn’t have had to be if he hadn’t met Jensen. Jared's family had hated him from the get go; they thought he was a gold digging whore who was too stupid to do anything worthwhile. Jensen had met Jared when he was still in college, working two jobs and painting whenever he could; Jensen almost couldn’t believe it when Jared asked him out, it was like some sort of crazy dream. 

 

_ Jensen hurried over to the table Stephanie had just palmed off to him so that she could go and have another ‘management meeting’ with the restaurant owner Kevin. He grabbed the small pad clipped to his hip and poised his pen, ready to take the table’s drinks’ order. ‘Good evening, what can I get you to drink?’ Jensen looked up and his breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on one of the most good looking men he’d ever seen in his life…wow!  _

 

_ Shaking his head slightly, Jensen focused on the other people sitting at the table; there was a man and woman in their late fifties and a young lady who appeared to be about the same age as the Greek God who’d just earned himself a spot in Jensen’s spank bank for…oh… the next year…scratch that…for the rest of his life more like.  _

 

_ ‘About time.’ The older woman said sharply. _

 

_ Jensen blushed at the cold tone, even though the delay hadn’t been his fault, ‘I’m very sorry ma’am, the waitress who seated you had an unexpected emergency.’  _

 

_ ‘It’s really not a problem, we’re just lucky you were around to pick up the slack.’ Jensen’s eyes darted over to the young man and the look in his eyes had Jensen flushing deeper for an entirely different reason.  _

 

_ The older woman’s eyes narrowed as she looked between the young man and Jensen, ‘I don’t think lucky’s the right word, Jared.’ Jensen flinched slightly at the obvious insult, ‘I’ll have a gin and tonic and  _ please _try to bring it back before the turn of the century; you might not care about wasting our time but we do.’_

 

_ ‘I…um…’ _

 

_ ‘Mother!’ The young man, Jared, hissed. ‘Sorry,’ he said, smiling apologetically at Jensen; God he was gorgeous, ‘I’ll have a whisky on the rocks please.’ _

 

_ ‘And Alexis, what would you like my dear?’ The older woman’s voice was sickly sweet when she spoke to the younger lady. ‘Excuse my son, he hasn’t been on a date with such a lovely young woman in a long time.’ Jensen’s heart stuttered; the reaction was so strong that it took him completely by surprise. He’d just met the guy, for Christ’s sake, how could finding out that he was straight and clearly unavailable make Jensen feel such a sharp pang of disappointment? Not to mention the fact that the man and his family (and date) were dining at one of the most expensive restaurants in Texas when Jensen was lucky if he could afford a value meal from Mc Donald’s most days – so yeah, they weren’t exactly in the same league. It was just that look in the man’s eyes…it was like it was drawing Jensen in.  _

 

_ ‘Oh, I’ll have a martini.’ Alexis said dismissively, not even looking at Jensen, as she aimed a simpering smile at Jared and curled her hand around his muscular forearm. Jensen swallowed painfully and offered her a tight smile before turning to the older man at the table; he was taken aback by the look of disdain he was met with. Jensen couldn’t help but self-consciously look down at himself and, sure enough, peeking out from his suit jacket was the tear in his white shirt – he hadn’t been able to afford a new one yet, not until he got paid on Friday, so he’d had to make do and hope that his suit sleeve would cover the damage…obviously it hadn’t.  _

 

_ Jensen quickly slipped the cuff back under the jacket edge, hiding it again from view. ‘I’ll have a brandy,’ the man said, shortly, and Jensen nodded quickly before all but fleeing the table. He was used to the rich assholes who came to Chez Winchester, by now, but that had been a whole new level of rude that he really didn’t know how to deal with.  _

 

_ Jensen handed the order to the bartender, Gary, and then accepted the filled tray with a smile and a nod; Gary was a nice guy, much nicer than the other people who worked in the restaurant. It was just a shame that no-one else had a kind word to say to Jensen – it made working there very uncomfortable but it wasn’t like Jensen had that many other options. _

 

_ Conscious of how the table had already been kept waiting, Jensen rushed back with their drinks. He set the martini down in front of Alexis first before turning to give the gin and tonic to the older woman. But before Jensen took two steps, however, Alexis stuck out her foot. Jensen tripped over it, sending himself and the tray of glasses clattering to the floor. Jensen stared at the mess of shattered glass, horrified, and suddenly, it looked like his torn shirt sleeve was the least of his problems.  _

 

_ Forcing himself to move, Jensen quickly went about picking up the shards of glass, muttering, ‘I’m so sorry. Let me just clear up this and…and get you some f…fresh drinks…’ He hissed in pain when a piece of glass sliced across his palm, but that didn’t stop him from reaching for the rest of the shards.  _

 

_ All of a sudden, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled it back, away from the glass, ‘Careful.’ Jensen looked up to see Jared crouched down beside him; his earlier, jovial smile replaced by a concerned frown. The man took a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it to the cut on Jensen’s hand. Jensen jolted, jerking his hand away instinctively, ‘Shhh, it’s alright.’ Jared pulled Jensen’s hand back towards him again and wrapped the handkerchief tightly around the wound.  _

 

_ Once the knot was secure, Jensen expected Jared to let go of his hand but the man didn’t and Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jared’s intense gaze. ‘Jared!’ Came a shrill cry from above them and it brought Jensen abruptly back to the present. Back to reality. ‘Sit back down and let the boy do his job.’ _

 

_ Jared turned to scowl at the older woman before standing up. He reached a hand down to Jensen and pulled him to his feet as well. ‘I’m terribly sorr…’ _

 

_ ‘I don’t think you should serve us for the rest of the meal, young man, not unless we want to be wearing our dinner instead of eating it.’ The woman remarked cuttingly and Jensen flushed again, ‘Maybe you could run off and find someone with a little more experience.’ She waved a hand dismissively at him. _

 

_ ‘No…wait...’ Jared started but Jensen was already nodding, trying to keep the humiliated tears at bay. _

 

_ ‘Ye…Yes, of course. I’m sorry,’ he mumbled before quickly retreating back to the kitchen.  _

 

_ Jensen all but ran into Stephanie as she walked out of Kevin’s office, fixing her blouse. ‘Stephanie, I…I need you to take your table back,’ he told her instantly.  _

 

_ She eyed him suspiciously, ‘Why?’ _

 

_ Jensen had hoped that he wouldn’t have to tell his supervisor about his mistake; mistakes simply weren’t tolerated at Chez Winchester. ‘I…uh…I spilled some drinks and they…they requested a different server for the rest of the evening,’ he admitted quietly. _

 

_ ‘Christ, Jensen! Do you have any idea who those people were?’ Jensen shook his head dumbly; he rarely knew any of the rich and famous people who came to eat there – they lived in a completely different world from him. ‘They were the Padaleckis.’ Jensen paled, that name rang a bell all right. Gerald Padalecki was one of the richest men in Texas, an oil tycoon if Jensen remembered rightly – the Padaleckis were old money. Oh god – he was so getting fired and he really,  _ really _couldn’t afford to lose this job._

 

_ ‘I…I’m sorry; the girl…she…she tripped me and I…’ Jensen tried to explain, desperate to make this right.  _

 

_ ‘Don’t try and shift the blame onto someone else, Jensen, I’m gonna have to tell Kevin about this.’ She replied, her tone cold and her eyes colder. ‘Don’t expect to still have your job after tonight.’ Stephanie made her way over to the bar to get a fresh drinks’ order for the Padaleckis and Jensen followed close behind. _

 

_ ‘Oh no, please…please don’t do this.’ Jensen begged, trying to pitch his voice low to keep the customers from hearing; not that it would have made much of a difference now, it was pretty much a foregone conclusion that he was going to lose this job. Kevin had never liked Jensen and this would give the man the perfect reason to fire him. ‘Please.’ _

 

_ ‘Not up for discussion Jensen, you’re done here,’ Stephanie said, her back to him now, and Jensen could feel the first tears spill from his eyes. ‘We all knew this was coming; you don’t belong here, it’s about time you face…’ _

 

_ ‘Is there a problem here?’ Jensen and Stephanie both spun round at the sound of another voice. It was the young man from the table, freaking Jared Padalecki. Jensen ducked his head and subtly wiped at his cheeks; it was bad enough that he’d made a fool of himself in front of the man earlier, Jared didn’t need to see him crying like a little girl as well.  _

 

_ ‘No, Sir, not at all. I’ll have your drinks ready in a moment and then I’ll be over to take your table’s dinner order.’ Stephanie replied sweetly; Jensen couldn’t really blame her for trying it on, Jared was gorgeous and, apparently, very very rich, not that that really mattered to Jensen – he’d learnt a long time ago that there were more important things in the world than money. _

 

_ ‘Well I just wanted to come over here and  _ _ apologise _ _ ; Alexis is really very sorry about tripping up your waiter. I will, of course, pay for the drinks and the damage,’ the man pulled out a fifty and handed it to Stephanie, ‘I understand that you probably want to send him home now, what with that injured hand and all, but I do hope to see him here again in the future.’ The threat was obvious and, clearly, Jared Padalecki was famous and rich enough to make even Stephanie quake a little.  _

 

_ ‘Yes, o…of course Sir.’ She stammered, loading the drinks onto a tray.  _

 

_ Jensen couldn’t believe it; it looked like he’d dodged a bullet, he got to keep his job after all. He let out a silent sigh of relief and carefully began unwrapping his hand in order to give Jared his handkerchief back. It was kind of gross now, almost completely covered in Jensen’s blood, but it was made of silk and it felt expensive, there was just no way that Jensen could keep it. But Jared’s hand stilled his movements. ‘What are you doing?’ He asked softly, his thumb stroking over the pulse point in Jensen’s wrist.  _

 

_ ‘I was just…giving you this back.’ _

 

_ Jared smiled, ‘Give it back to me the next time we see each other.’ _

 

_ Jared was actually planning on seeing him again? It wasn’t just an idle threat to keep Jensen his job. Jesus Christ, why? ‘Um, okay.’ _

 

_ Jared winked at him and made his way back to his table and Jensen could only stare at the man’s retreating back – what the hell? _

 

_ **** _

 

_ Jensen had, indeed, been allowed to go home; in truth it wasn’t like he could actually do anything anyway, the cut in his hand might have been small but it was deep – he probably needed stitches but, if he couldn’t afford his electricity bill then he  _ certainly _couldn’t afford any kind of medical treatment. Jensen cleaned the wound as best he could, in his tiny bathroom, and bandaged it up with tissue paper when he was done, hoping that that would be enough stave off any infection._

 

_ He ran the handkerchief under the tap next, washing out the red stains that had soaked into the material, and let his mind wander back to what had happened at restaurant.  _

 

_ Jared Padalecki.  _

 

_ The man was undeniably handsome, kind of ridiculously good-looking actually, and he’d seemed so kind, so different from the rest of his family – Jensen couldn’t deny that he felt something for the man. Really, who wouldn’t? Jared had come to Jensen’s rescue when he was on the verge on losing his job even though Jensen meant nothing to him; Jensen had never even met the other man before tonight. Jared could’ve genuinely felt bad about his date tripping Jensen but the care he’d used to bandage Jensen’s hand and the look he gave him before he walked away told a different story. A story that Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted any part of – he and Jared were from different worlds, different universes really; and Jensen refused to be another notch on this guy’s bed post because, really, what else could he be to someone like that.  _

 

_ So ignoring the slight clenching in his gut, Jensen resolved not to think about Jared again and, if he came back to the restaurant, Jensen would have one of the other servers return the handkerchief to him. Best to avoid Jared and not start something that would, inevitably, end up with him getting hurt.  _

 

_ **** _

 

_ Unfortunately, the same clout Jared had used to ensure that Jensen kept his job earned him the privilege of choosing Jensen as his waiter, three days later. Jared was alone this time and Jensen was beyond nervous, not sure how to handle someone with so much power – the man had already shown that he could guarantee Jensen’s job so, surely, he could get him fired as well.  _

 

_ Jensen walked over to Jared’s table, pasting a bright smile on his face; he was nothing if not professional, after all. ‘Good evening, what can I get you to drink, Sir?’ _

 

_ ‘Jared, my name’s Jared but I think you already knew that.’ He grinned up at Jensen. _

 

_ ‘Um…yes…but…’ _

 

_ ‘Then you can call me Jared.’ Jared said finally, ‘And what’s your name?’ _

 

_ Jensen flushed, flustered by Jared’s forward manner, ‘Sir…I mean, Jared, I really don’t think…’ _

 

_ Jared faked a long suffering sigh, ‘Okay then, I guess I’ll just have to call you ‘Beautiful’ all night if…’ _

 

_ ‘JENSEN!’ Jensen almost shouted before he clamped his mouth shut and swallowed nervously, ‘My name’s Jensen.’ _

 

_ ‘Hmm, Jensen.’ The tall man said his name like he was tasting the word, like Jensen’s name was some kind of fine wine. ‘ I like that.’ Jensen’s cheeks heated and he cursed both his fair skin for the blush and his stupid heart for skipping a beat when Jared smiled at him.  _ Stupid Jensen! Stop it! _‘Right, Jensen, I think I’ll have a brandy for me and a beer for my date.’ Jensen’s heart gave a painful lurch despite his brain telling him that Jared couldn’t possibly want the same things that Jensen wanted._

 

_ ‘O…oh right. Of course. Will…will your date be joining you soon?’ Jensen stammered, trying to mask his disappointment by looking down at his order pad.  _

 

_ ‘I hope so. He’s just going to get our drinks but I’m sure that won’t take too long.’ Jensen’s head snapped up, surprised; Jared was relaxing back in his chair and grinning at him again.  _

 

_ ‘I…I…wait…what?’ Jensen asked, his voice high with panic; there was no way he could do this, no way no how.  _

 

_ Jared rolled his eyes affectionately and reached out to grab Jensen’s hand – Jesus the guy was tall. He pulled Jensen towards him and settled him down into the chair next to him, ‘ _ You’re _my date, Jensen. Why on earth do you think I came back here?’_

 

_ Jensen sat completely stunned and unable to move; Jared’s hand was still holding his, sending warmth up his arm and into his body. It felt nice; it had been so long since anyone had touched him like that.  _

 

_ Then Jensen caught sight of the gold Rolex on Jared’s wrist and that brought him crashing back to reality – what was he thinking? He snatched his hand away, ignoring the hurt, confused look on the man’s face and rushed back to the kitchen. Jensen sent Maria out to serve Jared; he knew she wouldn’t object and that she’d feed Jared the lie that Jensen had gone home. The girl loved flirting with the rich clients, hoping to score a date or just a really big tip – she wouldn’t mind getting rid of the competition at all.  _

 

_ Jensen stayed on the other side of the restaurant for the rest of the night and didn’t see Jared again before they closed up. He told himself it was for the best, even when Maria handed him the receipt from Jared’s meal with a scowl on her pretty face. He looked down at the slip of paper, _

 

_ ‘I’m not giving up, Beautiful.’ J. P. _

 

_ For. The. Best.  _

 

_ **** _

 

_ A week later, Jensen was late to his art class; he’d overslept again and he hurried to the back, ducking his head away from Mr. Kripke’s icy glare. Jensen was at Stanford on an Art scholarship so all of his tuition fees were paid for; it was lucky since he would’ve never been able to afford such a good school otherwise.  _

 

_ Jensen was just getting his supplies ready when Mr. Kripke called out, ‘We’ve had a slight change in plans today; I was going to start on the ceramics portion of the course but, instead, we’re going to be doing some life drawings. I would like to introduce our model, Mr. Padalecki.’ Jensen dropped his stub of charcoal on the floor, before lifting his eyes slowly to the front of the class. His jaw dropped when he saw Jared standing there, dressed in a dark blue bathrobe and…and not much else. Jensen swallowed, nerves warring with arousal.  _

 

_ Jared was staring right at him, a smirk on his handsome face and, that look,  _ really _, shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was. The man slowly undid the cord holding his robe closed and let the material fall off his broad shoulders; Jensen must have made some kind of noise because Jared’s grin widened and he winked at Jensen._

 

_ Jensen looked down at his desk , willing away his hard on; he really didn’t want anyone to see that but he was fairly certain that one look at his face would tell everyone exactly what he was thinking.  _ Jesus _. He picked up the charcoal with sweaty hands and turned his attention back to the model – he could do this, he’d sketched nudes before._

 

_ He started on Jared’s shoulders, his broad muscular shoulders, moving on to his large, shapely biceps. Jensen’s hand shook slightly when he began sketching the man’s torso, his perfectly  _ _ chiselled _ _ pecs and cut abs that led down to…holy mother of Christ! He didn’t know why he was so surprised because Jared was a big guy, easily the tallest guy Jensen had ever met so,  _ of course _, he was proportional but, really, that was kind of ridiculous. Still, Jensen couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have that splitting him open, pressing inside him, inch…by…inch…Jensen bit his lip to keep the moan that crawled up his throat from escaping._

 

_ Suddenly, there was movement all around him and everyone was packing up their stuff; surely, that couldn’t be the end of the lesson already. Jensen checked his watch, his battered, old Toy Story watch that he’d had since he was ten, and yeah, it was two o’clock. Fuck! Jensen looked down at his drawing; he wasn’t actually sure if it could be called a portrait yet - did some vague sketching of arms and the start of a body constitute a portrait? Jensen didn’t think so – shit, he was so getting a fail on this one.  _

 

_ ‘Wow, you really didn’t get very far on that, did you? Were you  _ distracted _, Jensen?’ A deep voice whispered into his ear._

 

_ Jensen jumped and turned to see Jared sitting next to him, that smirk still on his face. Thankfully, or not as the case may be, Jared had the blue robe  _ back _on. ‘Um…yeah…I’ve…I’ve got a lot on my mind.’ It wasn’t a lie, not really; after what he’d just seen, he knew that there was an_ awful _lot of Jared._

 

_ ‘I’m sure.’ Jared face grew serious as he leaned towards Jensen, ‘Why won’t you give me a chance, Jensen?’ Right out with it then. Awesome.  _

 

_ ‘I...I don’t…’ _

 

_ ‘Because if it’s about my parents, ignore them, they’ll like that with everyone.’ Jared explained, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. _

 

_ While that was part of it, it wasn’t the main reason that Jensen didn’t want to start something with Jared. He sighed; Jared had been open with him, the other man deserved the same courtesy, ‘Look, Jared, you’ve probably already guessed that I’m not exactly wealthy,’ he glanced down at his clothes; the shapeless pullover and slightly too short jeans only helped to prove his point. ‘So I really don’t think the two of starting…something would be a good idea.’ He bit his lip and added, ‘I don’t do one night stands, Jared.’  _ Not even for someone as gorgeous as you. 

 

_ Jared frowned, ‘Is that what you think I want from you?’ He ran a hand through his hair, ‘I obviously haven’t been very clear about this ‘cause you couldn’t be more wrong.’ _

 

_ The man looked so sincere but that made absolutely no sense to Jensen; Jared Padalecki couldn’t possibly want a  _ relationship _with Jensen, that just couldn’t happen. ‘Then I don’t…what do you want from me?’_

 

_ ‘Everything.’ Jensen eyebrows shot up to his hairline but Jared just continued, ‘I want to get to know you, see if you’re as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. Although, from what I’ve already seen, I’m pretty sure that you are.’ _

 

_ Jensen pinched himself under the table because there was no way that this could be anything but a dream. When he didn’t wake up, he let out a disbelieving laugh, ‘Oh my god, this is actually happening.’ _

 

_ Jared grinned, ‘Yep,’ he pulled Jensen uninjured hand to his chest, ‘Completely real.’ Jensen flexed his fingers slightly against Jared’s hard chest, Jesus. ‘So, since I’m real and not a heartless bastard, will you let me buy you dinner this time?’ _

 

_ Jensen didn’t know what to say, wasn’t sure whether he’d actually be able to form the words even if he did, so he just nodded, his hand still clutched to Jared’s chest as though Jared didn’t want to let go. And Jensen prayed that he never would.  _

 

****

After they’d dated for about six weeks, Jared’s family had finally invited Jensen over for dinner. That night had been a total disaster; harsh words had been said on both sides and he and Jared had been all but thrown out of the house.

_ The silence at the table was oppressing to say the least; Jensen didn’t know what to say, all his attempts to start a conversation with Jared’s family had fallen flat.  _

_ ‘So Jeff, how are Marianne and the kids?’ Jared asked, his tone deceptively light; obviously he was just as uncomfortable with the silence as Jensen.  _

_ ‘They’re fine.’ Jeff replied shortly, not looking up from his plate; clearly Jared’s parents weren’t the only ones mad at him.  _

_ Then Jared’s mother addressed Jensen for the first time since he’d walked through the door over two hours ago, ‘Yes, Jeff and his lovely  _ wife _have two adorable girls. Unfortunately, she couldn’t be here tonight, she had to work. She’s one of the top heart surgeons in New York. We were all so proud the day Jeff brought her home, she was a perfect fit for our family.’ She smiled at him but, with all those white teeth on show, it looked more like a snarl._

_ Jensen wasn’t so stupid as to not understand what she was saying; Jeff’s surgeon  _ wife _was the perfect fit for their family and some art student waiter from Dallas most certainly was not. He smiled weakly back, ‘Oh that’s nice, I look forward to meeting her.’_

_ ‘Oh I don’t think that’s going to happen, dear; she’s incredibly busy and I don’t expect you’ll still be arou…I mean, I’m not sure when she’ll be able to visit next.’ She said unkindly, false regret lacing her words. _

_ ‘Um, right.’ Jensen really didn’t know what to say to that; it was one thing to  _ think _that your boyfriend’s parents hated you and wanted you gone, it was quite another to have it stated so boldly._

_ Jensen started when Jared’s hand settled on his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. ‘I’m sure Marianne will love Jensen  _ when _she meets him.’ Jared placed special emphasis on the word ‘when’ and his mother glared at him in response. ‘She loves art and Jensen’s a wonderful artist.’ Jensen smiled, despite the cold atmosphere of the room, at the pride in Jared’s voice. He relaxed a little, reminding himself that while it might hurt that Jared’s family didn’t approve of him, it wasn’t an issue as long as Jared still talked about him like that, still looked at him like Jensen was his entire world._

_ Jared’s brother snorted and Jared’s mother muttered, ‘Quite.’ _

_ Seeing an opportunity to maybe smooth things over, Jensen offered, ‘I could paint a family portrait if you like.’ They were his  _ _ speciality; _ _ he’d been told time and again, by Mr. Kripke, that his portraits were some of the best that the man had seen in years and that, coming from a Stanford professor, meant a lot. _

_ ‘No thank you, that won’t be necessary.’ Jared’s mother replied.  _

_ ‘I really don’t mind, it might make a nice gift for one of your re…’ _

_ ‘I said…no thank you,’ Jared’s mother interrupted coldly.  _

_ Jensen flushed and bit his lip, ‘Oh right, I…I’m sorry.’ _

_ He lowered his head, hoping to hide the blush on his cheeks, as Jared said, his voice steel-hard, ‘Jensen was only offering, Mother. Look, I’m really not hungry anymore; I think Jensen and I should just go.’ Jared stood up and Jensen followed suit, looking worriedly between Jared and his family. _

_ ‘I think that might be for the best,’ Jared’s father replied, his tone disapproving, and Jensen saw Jared’s jaw clench.  _

_ Jensen really didn’t want to create a rift between Jared and his family – he knew what it was like not to have a family and he wouldn’t want to doom anyone to that fate. ‘Jay, we really don’t have to g…’ Jensen whispered quietly to his boyfriend, hoping the rest of the family wouldn’t hear him; unfortunately, due to the awkward silence that had fallen over the household since their arrival, Jensen was pretty sure that everyone had heard his words.  _

_ ‘Yeah, I think we do.’ Jared replied coldly and Jensen flinched; Jared never used that tone with him. Jared must’ve seen it because he leaned forward and gave Jensen a quick kiss on the check and a warm smile.  _

_ They left, hand in hand, without another word.  _

_ **** _

_ Two days later, Jensen had been finishing a project in their apartment when there was a knock on the door. Jared had insisted that Jensen move in with him after he’d seen the state of Jensen’s old place and, really, Jensen hadn’t been able to refuse - it wasn’t like he didn’t  _ want _to live with Jared. Plus, the little voice in his head that kept telling him that Jared couldn’t possibly want this as much as Jensen did, that Jared didn’t want this to be forever, quieted a little at the idea of Jared asking him to move in. It seemed more permanent, more of a commitment, and that was just fine with Jensen._

_ He didn’t expect Jared home for another couple of hours but he didn’t know who else it could be; Jared’s friends rarely came to the apartment uninvited and the only people who knew that Jensen had moved in there were Chris and Steve and they were in LA somewhere. Therefore, it must’ve been Jared - he must’ve forgotten his key - it certainly wouldn’t be the first time nor, Jensen guessed, would it be the last.  _

_ Chuckling, Jensen made his way over to the door and threw it open, ‘Again, Jay, real…Mr. Padalecki, uh, Sir, uh, can I help you?’ He stammered nervously; of all the people he’d expected to be on the other side of the door, Jared’s father was right down at the bottom of the list.  _

_ Gerald curled his lip at Jensen, ‘I highly doubt it. But I might be able to help you, could I come in for a moment?’  _

_ As much as Jensen didn’t like the idea of Gerald being in the apartment when Jared wasn’t here, it wasn’t like he could turn away his father’s boyfriend. Anyway, he might be able to patch things up between Jared and his family; Jared hadn’t spoken to either of his parents since the  _ _ disastrous _ _ dinner party and no amount of coaxing from Jensen had gotten the other man to change his mind. Maybe this would convince Jared to mend the rift. ‘Of course,’ Jensen stepped back to allow the older man entrance to their home. ‘Can I get you something to drink?’ _

_ ‘No, thank you, I won’t be here long.’ _

_ Jensen’s heart fell slightly at that, ‘Oh really, Jay will be home in a little while and I’m sure he’d like to see you.’ It was only a little white lie and Jensen genuinely believed that it was for Jared’s own good; he needed to get his boyfriend and his family back on speaking terms.  _

_ ‘I’m not here to see, Jared, I’m here to see you Jensen.’ Gerald stated, his voice dull and almost uninterested. _

Oh God, why? _Something about the way Gerald said that put Jensen on edge; he didn’t know how but he just knew that he wasn’t going to like what Jared’s father had to say to him. ‘Um…okay.’_

_ ‘I’ve got an offer for you Jensen.’ The man pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it to Jensen. Jensen took it, hesitantly, ‘In there is a cheque for $100,000 and it’s all yours as long as you agree to never see my son again.’ Jensen, immediately, dropped the enveloped like it had burned him.  _

**_ Jared. _ **

_ Jared let himself into his and Jensen’s apartment – his and Jensen’s - he smiled thinking about how quickly they were moving forward in their relationship and how easy it all was between them. He couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was; Jensen was perfect and Jared was going to spend the rest of his life with him.  _

_ Jared was about to call out when he heard voices; curious, he moved towards the living room, stopping just outside to see who it was – he didn’t want to interrupt something important after all. He instantly recognised the low voice of his father, however, and he was just about to push the door open and drag the man from his home when he heard what he was saying.  _

_ ‘I’ve got an offer for you Jensen. In there is a cheque for $100,000 and it’s all yours as long as you agree to never see my son again.’ The words made Jared freeze where he was, his blood running cold. _

_ He heard Jensen gasp, ‘I can’t. I don’t want that.’  _

_ ‘Think about it, Jensen. What do you have to offer Jared really? You’ve got no money, no career prospects, nothing.’ Jared’s father continued.  _

_ ‘I l…love him.’ Jensen replied softly.  _

_ Jared’s father scoffed, ‘You really think that’s enough. You don’t think that there’s someone else out there, who’s everything you’re not, that could love him just as much?’ _

_ ‘No.’ Jensen argued, vehemently, ‘There’s no-one who could love Jared as much as I do.’ Jared smiled; that was all he needed to hear. He made the decision right there and then, if his family couldn’t accept Jensen then they had no place in his life anymore.  _

_ ‘Look I’m not asking you to walk away with nothing, you’ll have $100,000, that’s more than you’ll get when Jared finally tires of you. Surely, that’s enough for six months work isn’t it?’ Jared’s blood was boiling by this point; how could his father say such terrible things to the man that he loved?  _

_ Jared burst through the door just as Jensen answered, in a hurt voice, ‘I’m not a whore.’ Jensen looked like a deer in the head lights as his wide eyes darted from Jared to his father and back again, ‘Jay, this isn’t what it looks like.’ _

_ ‘What? My father wasn’t just trying to bribe you to break up with me?’ Jared asked, his tone incredulous. _

_ Jensen looked away guiltily. _

_ ‘Jared, you have to know that I’m only trying to help you. This boy has you all twisted up, you’re not thinking straight. You have to see that this is all an act; he’s using you. He’s a money grabbing, little whor…’ _

_ And Jared punched him.  _

_ He’d never punched his father, not even after he’d called Jared a dirty fag when he was sixteen and he’d been caught kissing a boy in his room, but he didn’t feel anything but grim satisfaction as the man lifted a hand to his bloody lip, ‘Don’t you fucking call him that. I need you to leave.’ _

_ ‘I leave today and that’s it Jared. I don’t want to hear from you or see you again. And you can be damn sure that you won’t have access to your trust fund. You won’t be a Padalecki anymore if you do this.’ Jared’s father warned and Jared could see the dawning horror on Jensen’s face.  _

_ ‘Fine. If you’re making me chose then I chose Jensen. It’ll always be Jensen.’ He pulled Jensen to him and tucked the man against his side.  _

_ His father’s eyes narrowed at Jared’s response, ‘You can call us when you’ve come to your senses or when this tramp finally finds someone new to scam, whichever comes first. Personally, I don’t think he’ll stick around very long now that you’re broke, Jared.’ His father mocked, cruelly.  _

_ Jared moved to hit his father again but Jensen grabbed his arm. ‘No, Jay don’t. Just let him go,’ he pleaded.  _

_ Jared nodded and watched his father walk out the door. He never regretted his choice.  _

****

** Jensen. **

In the following weeks, Jensen had tried to reconcile Jared with his family but to no avail. Jensen had told him that he was insane; they'd only been dating for six weeks then and, even though Jensen knew that he Jared was it for him, he’d never expected Jared to feel the same way, and certainly not as strongly. But the man had just looked at Jensen and shrugged, like it was obvious, 'I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. If my family doesn’t see that, that’s not my problem.' 

And that was that, but that also meant the money was gone. 

Jensen had set them up a joint bank account and worked three jobs, picking up a Sunday night at the movie theatre, to make sure that Jared didn't have to get a job himself and could focus on his studies. To be honest, Jensen didn't know how he made it through those first few years, pretty much living off coffee and adrenaline (and Jared) but he did and they both graduated. They got married a month later and put a down payment on a house just outside of Dallas. It had all been worth it; Jensen hadn’t doubted that for an instant. 

Things had been great for a while but three years into the marriage, Jensen had gotten beaten up, pretty badly, walking home after work one night. He’d had to spend two months in the hospital and had endured months of physical therapy afterwards. They hadn't had any insurance so the medical bills had wiped out all of their savings and they still had college debts and mortgage payments to pay. 

Now, they were slowly sinking and Jared's dream of setting up own law firm was looking less and less likely by the day, and…it was all Jensen's fault. Jared had never said as much, he never would have, but Jensen felt it; he felt the veiled accusations when they fought and he knew the blame rested solely on his shoulders.

Hence the trip to Las Vegas; their savings were pretty much down to nothing and Jensen was sure that they were going to lose the house, even with him still working two jobs and Jared’s income. There were only so many jobs that Jensen could get with only his art degree and none of them paid more than minimum wage. 

Jensen’s materials were expensive, so his art had had to be put on hold while they tried to save some money but it still wasn't enough. Not with the image that Jared needed to present for work; his suits had to be expensive and he needed several of them, along with everything else that projected the image of upmarket lawyer. And none of it came cheap.

This was their last hope or they were going to have to call on Jared's parents for help. Jared swore that there was no way he was going to do that but Jensen was damn sure that he wouldn't let Jared lose everything he’d worked for because of him. Jensen would ring Mrs. Padalecki himself, if he had to, and hope that a fair amount of  grovelling and a promise that he wouldn’t touch a dime of the money, would get them the loan they needed.

Jensen shook his head, trying to forget what had brought them here, and returned his gaze to the mirror. Looking at the image, Jensen wanted to pretend, just for a moment, that Jared was going sweep him off his feet, tell him that he was beautiful and that everything was going to be alright. 

'You should buy that, it looks good on you.' Jensen was startled out of his ‘Jared-dream’, as he’d coined the distracting daydreams he had about his husband a disturbing number of times a day. 

Jensen flushed as he turned to look at the man who had spoken; he was leaning against the wall of the shop, staring at Jensen appraisingly. 'Oh no, I can't afford this. In my dreams maybe?' He smiled, taking the jacket off his shoulders and hanging both it, and the white shirt, back on the rails.

'I was just thinking the same thing.' The man's eyes never left Jensen's face and Jensen turned away, not really comfortable with the heat he saw there. 

'Sorry, I...uh...I have to go, my husband's waiting for me...so, um, bye.' Jensen picked up his battered leather jacket, threw it haphazardly over his shoulder, and walked briskly to the door. 

TBC...  
  



	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two. **

** Jensen. **

Jensen got bored of playing the slots, after about half an hour, so he pushed through the crowd in search of Jared; he found his husband playing at the Roulette table and, _Christ,_ they were up $9,000.  

Jared grinned at Jensen, as he sat down, and then leaned over to whisper, ‘Red or black, baby?’  

Jensen shivered when Jared’s tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear and he gasped out, ‘Red.’  Jared nodded, that wicked grin still on his face, and pushed their chips onto a red square.  Jensen watched, anxiously, as the wheel spun round and round, until finally the little white ball dropped into a red pocket.

Jared whopped loudly, stood up, and pulled Jensen into a fierce kiss, dipping him back.  Laughing, Jensen patted Jared’s shoulder to let him up; when Jared finally did, Jensen’s laughter died in his throat when he saw the man from the store staring at them.  A little uncomfortable, Jensen looked away and kissed his husband again quickly before re-taking his seat at the table.

They headed back up to their room that night $15,000 richer and Jensen felt eyes on him the whole way.

****

The next day everything shattered; they lost it all.  All the money they’d won, all the money they’d brought with them and more besides.  Jensen was devastated when the dealer, finally, scooped away the last of their chips and he turned away to bury his face in Jared's shoulder.  Jared's hand, instantly, came up to rest on the back of Jensen’s neck, his thumb rubbing soothingly over the soft skin.  

They made their way through the casino; they were just going to have to grab their stuff and get back to their lives.  Jensen was picturing all the possible scenarios of him going to Jared's parents and begging them to lend them the money they needed.  He was fairly certain that it was going to involve him leaving Jared forever and not getting in the way as they set their son up with one of his gorgeous ex-girlfriends.  

Jensen shuddered at the thought and gripped Jared's hand, like if he just held on tight enough then he wouldn't lose him.  Jared looked down at him, a worried look in his eyes, and Jensen just shook his head and held on tighter.  

As they inched through the crowd, they heard a commotion over by one of the other tables; there was quite an audience gathered to watch whomever was playing.  They walked over to the table and Jensen froze, _Jesus Christ_ ; it was the guy from the shop again. 

'Who's that?'  Jared asked one of the men watching the game.

'That?  That’s Jeffrey Dean Morgan, he's down a million already.  See those gold chips in his hand?  Worth $10,000 _each_.  Look how calm he is, the crazy son of a bitch.'  The man replied, his eyes never leaving the table.

'Christ.'  Jared whispered, looking at the chips with undisguised envy. 

Jensen felt uneasy; he knew that at any moment the guy could look up and Jensen didn’t want to see that heated gaze again.  And he, certainly, didn't want Jared to see it.  'Jay, let's just go, I want to go home,' he said, quietly, pulling gently on Jared’s sleeve.

'Just wait a minute, Jen.  I just want to watch for a bit, okay.'  It wasn't really a question and Jensen knew it so he let Jared drag him closer to the table.  Looking up at Jared's face, Jensen could almost read the man's mind; this reminded Jared of the life he’d had before Jensen - the money, the champagne, the beautiful people, everything he’d left behind for Jensen.  And even if it wasn’t real, Jared wasn’t going to pass up the chance to revel in it all again.  

It just made Jensen uncomfortable to be there, amongst people and things he could never live up to or understand.

Jensen sank down into the chair next to where Jared was standing, hoping to hide away a little. 

** Jeff. **

Jeff lost two more rounds at the Poker table, before finally winning one; he wasn't all that worried; he'd make it back before the night was over.  He leaned back in his chair looking at the crowd that had gathered; _fucking vultures_.  Jeff's eye was drawn to a huge guy standing in the middle of the crowd; he was easily 6 foot 5" tall, with wide muscular shoulders.  He looked like someone’s bodyguard and was kind of hard to miss, what with being at least a head taller than everyone else.

Jeff followed the man's arm down to where his hand rested on someone's shoulder and, to Jeff's shock and delight, it was the angel from the store.  The young man had his face turned away from the table, watching one of the other games, and Jeff had to wonder if the young man remembered him too.  

Jeff stood up and made his way over to tall man, extending his hand, 'I'm Jeff Morgan, I was just wondering if I could borrow your husband for a little while.'  His eyes drifted down to the young man whose head whirled back round to the table, his jaw tense.  Jeff could barely hold back a grin. 

'Excuse me?'  The tall man obviously didn't like the implication behind Jeff's offer; he wasn't all that surprised, if the man in the chair was his, he’d never let him out of his sight.  

'Just for luck; I hadn't won a hand all day until your husband showed up.  I'll make it worth his while.'  Jeff smiled his most charming smile.

'Well you'll have to ask him, I suppose.'  _People are so easy._   The tall man looked between Jeff and his partner, clearly wanting the young man to take Jeff up on his offer.

'I don't think that would be a good idea,' the stunning man replied as he had made to stand up.  

** Jensen. **

Jeff seemed nice enough but Jensen had seen that look before and he knew that the older man wanted way more than a little luck at cards.  He knew how possessive Jared was and he really didn't want to think what this guy would do if Jared broke his nose. 

'Come on, Jen, it could be fun.'  Jared urged, nudging him slightly on the shoulder.  'Plus, he might give you some of the chips if you help him win - maybe this trip won't be a total loss,' Jared whispered in his ear.  

Jensen closed his eyes and a deep breath; he would do it, it was just sitting with the guy, right?  And it wasn’t like he could ever say no to Jared, anyway, and his husband clearly wanted this.  He'd sit with Jeff for a couple of rounds and hopefully they'd get something out of it.  Reluctantly, Jensen took the hand that Jeff held out to him and followed the man back to the table. 

'What's your name, Beautiful?'  Jeff asked in a deep voice.  

Jensen narrowed his eyes at the endearment, fighting down the urge to tell the man that only Jared got to call him that.  'Jensen.'

'Well, Jensen,' Jeff slid a stack of gold coins towards him, 'there’s $100,000.'

'Just like that.'  Jensen felt a bitter smile grace his face; those chips meant nothing to the man next him when, to Jensen, they felt like everything. 

'Just like that.'

Jensen noticed that everyone was watching them and shifted awkwardly in his seat.  He pushed the stack into the middle of the table, knocking it over in the process.  Jensen felt his cheeks heat and he scrambled to restack the chips.  'Sorry,' he mumbled as he rearranged the tokens with shaking hands.  

'Quite alright.'  Jensen felt a calming hand stop his nervous movements and looked up to find Jeff staring at him, a fond smile on his face. 

As the cards were revealed, Jensen winced; Jeff had lost the hand and all the money Jensen had bet.  Jensen smiled apologetically and got back up, 'Obviously, I'm not that lucky.'  He made to leave, only to be stopped by Jeff’s hand on his arm, 'Do you like cards Jensen?'  He asked. 

'Not really.'  Jensen tried to walk away from the man again, only to be stopped by a slight increase in the gentle pressure on his bicep. 

'Wish you'd told me sooner.  James,'  Jeff  signalled to the dealer before he pulled Jensen to sit back down next to him.  'Dice?'  Jensen nodded, a confused frown on his face, as the dealer rearranged the table and set it up for a games of Craps.  Jensen's eyes widened - the _table_ was catering to the man next to him, _Christ_ , who was this guy?  Jensen looked down at the chips placed in front of him,

'Holy....'

'There's one million dollars there, Jensen, and I want you to bet it all,' Jeff breathed into Jensen's ear.  He gasped at the amount and at the unexpected breath against his ear.  

'M...Mr Morgan.'  Jensen stuttered, pushing the chips back.  There was no way he was going to bet that.

'Jeff, please.'  The man smiled, gently pushing the chips towards of him again, and resting his hand over Jensen's.

'Jeff, I can't bet all that money, I just...just can't, what happens if I lose?'

'Believe me, Jensen, there are many things in this world that I value more than money.'  Jensen's heart clenched at the words, wishing that they’d come from someone else.  'Please, my luck’s been awful all night; I want you to bet for me.'

'Alright,' Jensen whispered as he laid his hand on the chips, feeling the power beneath his palms.  He picked up the dice but just as he was about to throw them, Jeff caught his hand and stopped him.  Jensen looked up at the man, his eyes wide with confusion.

'Aren't you forgetting something?'  Jeff smiled, his large hand still wrapped around Jensen's. 

Jensen had no idea what the man was talking about, ' I…' but then he noticed Jeff staring intensely at his lips and he blushed.  He smiled, shyly, kissed the dice and threw them down the table.  Jensen held his breath as the dice rolled across the green felt; he could feel the tension in the room.  

The crowd erupted when the dice stopped bouncing, the numbers winning the billionaire another cool million.   Jensen let out the breath he was holding and laughed; the thrill and relief of winning overriding the tension he was feeling.  Jensen felt a hand on his arm again and he looked over at Jeff, his smile dimming slightly at the look in the man’s eyes.  

'Do you think I should stop for the evening, Jensen?'  Jeff asked, his voice low and seductive. 

'I think _I_ should.'  Jensen replied, smiling softly to lessen the sting of his words as he pulled his arm free and made his way over to his husband.  He threw himself into Jared's arms, desperately needing to be close to the man he loved.  Jared looked surprised for just a moment before closing his arms tightly around Jensen. 

'Have fun?'  Jared muttered into Jensen's hair.

'A little, but I'm done now, I want to go home with you.'  Jensen had never meant anything more in his life.  

'Wait!'  They both turned round to see Jeff striding up to them through the crowd.  Everyone parted like the Red Sea to let him through. _Jesus._   

'Can we help you?'  Jared sounded a little suspicious now; Jensen couldn't blame him, this was the second time that Jeff had approached them that evening.  And, _God_ , surely Jeff had enough money to _buy_ some friends if he had to, why did he keep bothering them?

'Well, I just wanted to thank Jensen and you, of course, for earning me a million dollars.'   He looked at the bags Jared was holding, 'I take it you're leaving?'  

Before Jensen could answer in the affirmative, he was interrupted, 'Stay for the weekend, buy anything you want, it's on me.  It's been cleared with the hotel and one of the larger suites has been made available for your use.  Please, it's the least I can do.'  He said, looking directly at Jensen.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three.

** Chapter Three. **

** Jensen. **

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed in the huge suite; he didn't want to be here, he just wanted to go home.  He didn't want anything from Jeffrey Dean Morgan and he knew that accepting the man's generosity was going to end badly.  Jared was darting round the room, though, gushing about all the amenities the suite provided.  Each time the man spoke, Jensen's gut twisted with the knowledge that Jared could easily have had all this if it weren't for him.  What if one day, Jared just got bored with living from dollar to dollar and wanted his old life back?  What could Jensen give him that his old life couldn't?

'This is fucking amazing, Jen.  I know you won the guy a million bucks but this is pretty generous.'  Jared walked over, took Jensen's hands and pulled him up into his arms.  He then whispered, huskily, in Jensen’s ear, 'There's a hot tub in the bathroom, big enough for two.'  He felt Jared's hands move down his back to settle on his ass as the taller man nipped at the side of his neck.

As _amazing_ as that sounded, Jensen just couldn't relax in a room paid for by Jeff.   He felt like there were eyes on them, tracking their every movement.  'I...I don't think we should stay here, Jay, I think we should just go home.'  He said quietly.

Jensen felt Jared pull back slightly.  'Why?'  He narrowed his eyes at Jensen suspiciously.  

Jensen fidgeted; he absolutely did not want to tell his husband the reason but he wanted to stay there even less so he settled for, 'Because nothing comes for free, Jared.  We have no idea who this guy is.' _Or what he wants._

Jared pushed him away, not terribly hard, but hard enough that the distance between them felt far greater than the three feet it actually was.  'It's not for free, Jen, you won the guy a million dollars, for God's sake.  He _owes_ us the damn room.'  Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared; it had been Jeff’s money that Jensen had bet in first place, the man didn't _owe_ them anything.  He must’ve had an ulterior motive for all this; no-one was that good a guy.  Not in Jensen's experience anyway.  Jared ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with Jensen, 'Why can't we just enjoy this for once, huh?  It's been a long time since I got to stay in a room like this.'  And there it was, what this all came down to; it was just…it wasn't often that Jared actually admitted he missed his old life.  

Jensen turned his face away to hide the tears that sprung to his eyes; it was stupid, he _knew_ that Jared had to miss everything that he’d had before but it hurt to have Jared throw it in his face like that. 

Jensen felt a gentle hand on his chin, lifting his face, 'No, baby, don't do that.  You know I don't regret us, not for a second.'  He kissed Jensen softly.  'But this,’ he waved a hand round the room, ‘it's nice right?'

It _was_ nice but Jensen knew they would pay for it, one way or another, and he wasn’t sure that it was going to be worth the price.  'I just don't think we should trust someone we don't know just for a couple of nights in a fancy room, that’s all,' Jensen replied, shaking his head.  'I think I’m gonna go for a walk, Jay, before we go to bed okay?'  

'Do you want me to come with you?'  _No, I want you to ask me to stay._

'No, Jay, you stay here, I won't be long.'  He gave Jared a quick kiss before grabbing his leather jacket and walking out the door.  

****

Jensen sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whisky he’d yet to take a sip from.  He wasn't really much of a drinker but knew that he'd need it when he went back to the room.  He was sure the fight was going to be epic when Jensen raised the idea of asking Jared's family for help and he needed some Dutch courage before he even _broached_ the subject.  Jensen was hoping they could make a visit to Jared’s parents before they went home; he thought , perhaps, actually seeing Jared would make Jared’s parents more inclined to help them.  He wasn't sure them seeing _him_ would help any though.

'You gonna drink that or just stare at it all night?'   Jensen jumped at the familiar voice; he’d been so lost in his own head that he hadn't even heard Jeff approach. 

'I was just wondering the same thing,' Jensen mumbled, more to himself than to Jeff.

'Well, I suggest that you drink it.  If you don't, how am I gonna get you drunk enough to convince you to run off with me?'  Jensen looked up into Jeff's shining eyes.

Jensen chuckled, seeing the tease for what it was, 'Believe me, you'll never get me drunk enough for that.'

Jeff turned a mock offended look on him, 'Are you saying that you’re not instantly charmed by my dazzling wit and rugged good looks?'

'Sorry, already got me someone with those.'  Jensen smiled back, finally taking a sip of his whisky. 

'Yeah?  So where is this dazzling, ruggedly handsome guy?  I feel that I should be able to defend my honour here, maybe with some kind of joust or something, ' Jeff joked.    

Jensen smile faded at that; he _wished_ Jared was with him.  But instead the man was up in their expensive suite, enjoying the expensive perks that came with it; it was just too perfect a metaphor for Jensen to ignore.  If the choice came down to it, would Jared choose all that over Jensen?

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Jensen.  I was only teasing,' Jeff gave him such a look of pity that Jensen forced a fake smile on his face, just to make it go away. 

'No, it's okay.'  Jeff continued to stare at him, clearly concerned.  Maybe, he'd misjudged the man after all.  'Really, it's fine but I should be getting back.'  He sighed and tossed back his whisky; it just wasn't right that he should be dreading going back to his husband. 

'Why don't you stay here just a little while longer?  Have a couple more drinks before you go back; you'll feel better, I promise.'  Jeff smiled reassuringly at him and Jensen wavered; he probably _would_ feel better with a little more alcohol in his system and the conversation with Jared would likely _go_ better if he was more relaxed as well. 

'Alright, just one more.'  He grinned at Jeff and added cheekily, 'I'm not that kind of date.'  

Jeff laughed, loud and long, and it pulled at Jensen's heart that he hadn't heard Jared laugh like that in a long time.  

 


	4. Chapter Four.

** Chapter Four. **

** Jensen. **

Jensen got back to the room at around ten o’clock; he'd been at the bar for a couple of hours, a lot longer than he’d expected to be gone, but Jeff had proved to be really good company.

Jared was sitting in bed, reading, but he smiled at Jensen when he entered the room and Jensen could see the apology in the man’s eyes.  He smiled back, letting Jared know that everything was okay between them, for the moment at least.  Jensen was just about to get undressed when there was a knock on the door.  

Frowning, Jensen walked over and opened the door.  A man from the hotel stood in the hallway, ‘Mr Padalecki?’ He asked and Jensen nodded.  ‘I have an invitation for you and your husband to join Mr Morgan in his suite for drinks tonight.’

‘Oh, I don’t think so,’ Jensen answered; it was late enough already and he still needed to talk to Jared about his parents.  

‘Please, Sir, Mr Morgan said it was very important that he see the two of you tonight.’  Jensen didn’t know what to say; he didn’t really want to turn the man down – despite how nice Jeff had been to Jensen at the bar, Jensen knew how powerful the man was.  He had to be with that kind of money.  

He was saved from having to reply, though, by Jared walking up behind him, ‘Yeah, alright, we’ll be up in about ten minutes.’  Jensen was too stunned to argue, ‘What room is it?’

‘The penthouse, sir.’  _Of course it was the fucking penthouse!_   The man nodded and Jensen closed the door.  

‘What were you thinking, Jay?  We can’t go up there,’ Jensen said as Jared began to pull his suit back on.

‘Why not?’

‘Because….because we don’t know what he wants,’ Jensen replied, even though he knew _exactly_ what Jeff wanted.

‘You’re right,’ Jensen sighed in relief, thinking that he’d finally gotten through to his husband, ‘and we won’t know unless we go up there.  Hey, maybe he wants to give you some of his winnings,’ Jared added, excitedly.

Jeff certainly wanted to give Jensen something but it wasn’t any of his winnings.  But Jensen knew a losing battle when he saw one; Jared wasn’t going to refuse the invitation unless Jensen came right out and told him that Jeff wanted to fuck him and, even then, Jared would probably still want to go up to Jeff’s suite even if it was for an entirely different reason and there would most definitely be broken bones involved.  And Jensen couldn’t risk that.  So he just nodded and followed Jared out of their room and up to the penthouse, trying to ignore the knot of tension growing in his gut.

** Jared. **

They’d been in Morgan’s penthouse for the last hour, playing pool and drinking the man’s expensive liquor, but Morgan still hadn’t told them why he’d brought them here and that didn’t sit well with Jared.  ‘Mr Morgan, while I appreciate your hospitality, would you mind telling us why you invited us up here?’  

Morgan looked at Jared for a long moment before answering, 'I have an offer for you, Mr Padalecki.  You don't have to answer right away, this offer is unlimited.'  The man’s eyes flickered over to Jensen before returning them to Jared's face.  'I know you've been having some financial difficulties and I can see that it's affecting other...aspects of your lives.'  Jared stiffened, but he didn't deny the claim, he couldn’t.  He and Jensen had been having problems for months; arguing over the littlest things that would never have even registered on their radars before the last year.  But what Jared wanted to know was how this rich asshole knew that.  

He got his answer when Morgan continued but he didn’t like it, 'I spent some time with your lovely husband this evening and I have to tell you that I find him to be delightful company.'  Jensen blushed at the compliment even as he looked over at Jared, warily.   Jared didn't know what to make of that comment or the guilty expression on Jensen's face.  He looked hard at Jensen before returning his gaze to Morgan's face, not quite knowing whether he wanted the man to elaborate or not.  'Well, to put it plainly Mr Padalecki, you have something that I want and I have something you want.'  Jared's mouth gaped at the implication behind the man's words and Jensen visibly paled.  

'Sorry, Mr Morgan, there's nothing in my life that I’m _willing_ to give up,' Jared said sharply, closing down whatever Morgan was thinking.  Or so he thought.  

Morgan just chuckled and brought the chalk up to the end of his pool cue.  'Well, I can tell you right now, Mr Padalecki, that you may not _want_ to give it up but, believe me, sometimes needs must.'  Jared's jaw tightened, really disliking where this conversation had gone.  He moved over to Jensen, wrapping a possessive arm around the man’s waist.  Thankfully, Jensen leaned into his side and Jared took comfort in that small gesture.

'You may not realise this, Jeff, not with the world you live in, but there are some things that money can't buy.'  Morgan raised an eyebrow at Jensen's interruption.  'You can't buy love and you can't buy people,' Jensen added pointedly and Jared wanted to smile; that was just one of the things he loved most about his husband.  Jensen had always been so different from everyone Jared had grown up with; he didn’t care about Jared’s money, he wasn't fake, everything he said was real, he was just...Jensen.  And he was perfect.

Morgan smiled, 'You sure about that, Jensen?  How about we put that to the test?'  Morgan put his own pool cue down and looked directly at Jared, a smirk on his face.  'Mr. Padalecki, I'll give you one million dollars for one night with your husband, no strings attached.'  Jared felt Jensen’s body tense at his side.

'As I said, _Mr Morgan_ , you can't buy people,' Jensen stated again, though to Jared, he sounded much less sure than before.

Morgan grinned, a  mischievous light in his eyes, and winked at Jensen.  And just no.  Jared crossed the room before Jensen could stop him.  He grabbed Morgan by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.  'What the hell are you asking me?  Are you seriously asking me to _rent_ my husband out to you like...like some whore?'  Jared couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry; the very idea of this guy's hands on his husband, on _his_ Jensen, made his blood boil.  Morgan might think that he owned the world, but he would never have the most valuable thing in it.  Never.

'Well, I wasn't going to put it like _that_...all I'm asking for is the pleasure of your husband's company for the night,' Jeff smirked.

'Fuck no, not in a million years, Morgan.  No amount of money is going to make me do that to Jensen.'  And with that, Jared grabbed Jensen's arm and pulled him from the suite.  He hoped he imagined the ' _We'll see'_ that followed them out the door but he thought not.  

****

As soon as they entered their room, Jared watched Jensen stride out onto the balcony and place his hands on the rail, gripping the metal tightly.  Jared walked up behind him and slid his arms around the man’s waist before he kissed him softly behind the ear.  Jensen sighed and leaned back into his chest, the tension falling from his shoulders.

After a few moments, Jensen turned in Jared's arms and looked up at him, his green eyes almost glowing in the dark.  Jensen stretched up to kiss Jared tenderly on the lips before he began trailing soft kisses down Jared’s jaw and neck.  Jared moved his hands down Jensen's back and placed them on his husband’s ass.  He hauled Jensen up so he was sitting on the railing and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist to keep his balance.  Jared cupped Jensen’s cheek as his other arm snaked around Jensen’s back, holding him in place.  They kissed lazily for a few moments before Jared hoisted Jensen up and carried him over to the bed, placing him down in the centre of the rumpled sheets.  

Jared removed each article of clothing from his husband's body, revealing flawless, alabaster skin that just begged to be kissed and Jared, very happily, obliged.  Jensen was terribly responsive, always had been, letting out little moans and whimpers every time Jared’s lips touched his skin.  Pulling off Jensen’s tight, black boxer briefs, Jared swallowed his husband’s hard cock down in one smooth movement, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing it against the bundle of nerves under the crown. 

'Jesus Christ Jared...'   Jared grinned and licked a long, wet stripe up Jensen's cock before taking just the head in his mouth and suckling lightly.  Jensen bucked up and Jared had to throw his arm across Jensen's hips to keep him pinned to the bed.  Jared took his husband down to the root and sucked hard, letting his fingers move down between Jensen’s legs and stroke over his hole.  Jensen whimpered, trying to thrust his hips up against the heavy weight of Jared’s arm but to little effect, he was well and truly at Jared’s mercy – and, goddamn, if that didn’t make Jared even harder.  

Jared gave Jensen’s cock one last hard suck, just as he slipped the tip of his finger into Jensen’s ass, and his husband cried out, climaxing down Jared’s throat.  

Jared crawled up the bed and pressed his lips to Jensen’s, putting everything he felt into the kiss - how much he loved Jensen, how sorry he was for all the fights they’d had, how perfect Jensen was.  Jensen opened his eyes and smiled up at Jared, his eyes showing the same depth of emotion Jared, himself, was feeling.  'Gonna make love to you baby,' he promised, pressing another chaste kiss to Jensen’s swollen lips.  He quickly stripped off his clothes and stretched out over his husband, his bare skin flush against Jensen's, 'I love you so fucking much.'

Jensen stroked a hand down Jared’s cheek, 'I love you too Jay.'

Jared reached over and grabbed the lube from the sideboard; he flicked open the small bottle and coated his fingers.   He moved his hand back down Jensen’s body and between his legs, circling his husband’s hole with his slicked index finger.  Jared kissed Jensen as he pushed his finger through the tight ring of his ass, swallowing down the moan that Jensen made at the penetration.  He kissed Jensen, slow and deep, as he carefully opened him up, one finger at a time till Jensen was flushed and panting beneath him.  

Jared quickly slicked himself up and pushed inside, holding himself still over Jensen, watching the man’s face scrunch up in half pain, half pleasure.  He grabbed Jensen’s hands and placed them on either side of his head, linking their fingers together, as he pulled back and thrust back in.  It was slow and perfect and, despite all their problems, Jared wouldn’t change a thing between them.  

Jared kept the pace slow, pulling out and pushing back in gently, telling Jensen he was loved with every thrust of his hips, telling him that Jared would never love anyone else with every kiss.  Jensen gasped every time Jared hit his prostate, clenching down on Jared’s cock and driving him closer and closer to the edge.     When Jared finally felt his orgasm building, he unlinked their fingers and wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts, ‘Come for me, baby,’ he whispered.  Jensen’s eyes squeezed shut and he came, with a choked cry, all over his stomach and Jared’s hand.  Jensen’s ass clenched tightly around Jared’s cock, sending him crashing over the edge and coming deep in his husband’s ass.  

They lay there for a moment, panting, their sweaty bodies touching at every point.  Eventually, Jared managed to get his brain working enough to roll off Jensen and sprawl out next to him on the bed.  

Jared was just about to fall asleep when Jensen quiet voice broke the silence, ‘It’s a lot of money, Jay.’

In his half asleep, post _incredible_ orgasmic state, Jared was having a little trouble  deciphering what Jensen was talking, ‘Huh?’

‘The offer.  It’s a lot of money.  One million dollars, I mean, think what we could do with that,’ Jensen clarified and, just like that, Jared was completely awake.  

‘Yeah it is, but it’s nowhere near enough for what he’s asking for,’ Jared said resolutely, trying not to imagine how that million would change their lives, how it would finally take away the stress that had been tearing them apart.  He shook his head and got out of bed, walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down; if they were going to talk about this, then Jared needed his head clear and that wasn’t going to happen whilst he was lying in bed with Jensen.  

‘It’s only one night, Jay.   And…and it’s just my body.’  Jensen whispered, ‘He wouldn’t get anything else; my heart, my soul, they belong to you.’  

_ Yeah and your body belongs to me too, all of you belongs to me. _   Jared didn’t say that though, he just replied truthfully, ‘I’m not sure I can do that, Jen, I don’t think I could let him have even that.’

‘Jay…’

A terrible thought entered Jared’s mind just then, accompanied by a strong and painful spike of jealousy, ‘Do you _want_ to do this, Jen?  Do you want to spend the night with him?’

‘ _Jesus,_ no! How could you think that Jared?’  Jensen denied, his eyes wide with shock as he sat up in the bed and dragged the sheet over to cover himself.  ‘I just…we _need_ that money, you know we do and this…this just seems like the easiest way to get it.’

_ Easy?! _   Jensen was suggesting _loaning_ himself out and he thought that was easy!  ‘I know we need it, baby, but there has to be another way.’

Jensen looked down at the sheet pooled at his waist, playing with a stray hem, ‘Yeah there is, we could ask your parents for the money.’

Jared’s jaw clenched, ‘Not gonna happen.’  And it wasn’t; nothing would make him go back to his parents…no way, no how!

‘Then this is it, this is the only way, Jared.  We’ve tried everything else.’  And they had; no banks would give them a loan with their poor credit history and their lack of assets, none of their friends had the money to lend them and getting a loan from anywhere else would not only be dangerous but would likely just increase their problems.

‘I…I’ll think of something,’ Jared said desperately, knowing it was a lie.  

Jensen’s expression softened and he let the sheet fall.  He crawled across the bed to Jared, ‘It’s alright, I…I can do this.  I can do this for us.’  Jensen settled himself in Jared’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair.  ‘It’ll all be okay, I promise.’


	5. Chapter Five.

** Chapter Five. **

** Jensen. **

Jensen sent a message to Jeff’s room telling him that they accepted his offer; Jensen didn’t think he could stomach going up to the man’s suite or even talking to him over the phone about this. 

He received a reply within the hour, a note delivered to his door, instructing Jensen to be outside the front at the hotel at 8 o’clock the next night.  Jensen didn’t like the sound of that; he’d thought they would just be doing… _this_ in Jeff’s suite.  Going somewhere else, well, that was…that was different, it was like Jeff was taking him away from Jared and Jensen really wasn’t comfortable with that.  But, unfortunately, they’d both finally  realised that what made Jensen uncomfortable didn’t really matter much anymore.  He tucked the note in his pocket, trying to not think about what it contained.

****

Following the instructions he’d been given, Jensen was on the steps of the hotel at eight o’clock sharp the following night.  He was met by an older man who ushered him into a limo, without a word, before they pulled out of the parking lot.   After about half an hour, the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for Jensen to get out.  He was shocked to see that they were at the marina; it was stunning – the lights of the boats dancing across the water, the moon high overhead.

The man led Jensen down the dock till they came to a huge yacht, easily the largest in the marina.  Jensen had never seen anything like it; he couldn’t even begin to imagine how much it had cost.  After boarding the vessel, the driver led Jensen to one of the rooms, ‘Everything you’ll need for the evening is in this room, I will come and fetch you when Mr Morgan is ready for you.’  And with that, the man departed, leaving Jensen alone with nothing but his nerves for company.

****

Jensen stepped into the living room, half an hour later, to find Jeff sitting on one of the couches, 'They said you were ready for me.'  He was wearing the suit he’d seen in the shop the day they’d arrived; it had been laid out on the bed waiting for him.  The Impala was a beautiful vessel; while Jensen knew nothing about boats, or yachts as the case may be, even he could tell that the Impala was top of the line, built for luxury as well as speed.  

Jeff turned to look at him and Jensen held the man’s gaze for only a moment before he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he had to look away.   He heard the couch creak as Jeff stood up and, a second later, Jensen felt his chin lifted by gentle hands.

'Calm down Jensen, I know you're nervous.  You can call this off anytime you want, no questions asked, but, if you relax, I promise to make this enjoyable for you.'  Jensen nodded jerkily – he wasn’t backing out now, not when he’d come so far, not when he’d promised Jared that he would do this.  Clearly, Jeff took that as his acquiescence and began to kiss his way along Jensen's cleanly shaven jaw and down his neck.  Jensen breath’s hitched when Jeff's light stubble rubbed against the tender skin of his neck.  

'You're so beautiful Jensen; I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful in my life.'  Jensen opened his eyes, which had unconsciously fallen closed, and raised a  sceptical eyebrow at Jeff. 

'With all this Jeff,' he swept his arm around the room, 'I highly doubt that.'

Jeff pulled Jensen towards him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, 'You're right, I have many beautiful things but, believe me when I say, that you’re something else…one of a kind.  _Precious_.  And if you were mine, I wouldn't share you with anyone.'  The message was clear, but any protest Jensen might make on his husband’s behalf was silenced by Jeff's lips on his.  'Come to bed with me Jensen.'  It wasn't a request; both of them knew what tonight was about and how it was going to end.  Jensen took Jeff's hand and followed him to the man's bedroom.  

Jeff's bedroom was large and opulent without being overstated.  The port holes cast shimmering lights over the navy blue sheets on Jeff’s four poster bed.  Jeff waited for Jensen to take everything in before he brought his hands up to rest on Jensen’s shoulders; Jensen's breathing picked up when Jeff slid his jacket off and let it drop onto the floor. 

'Shhh, it's okay, Jensen, I'd never hurt you.'  Jensen believed Jeff’s words, but he’d never been with anyone but Jared and, quite honestly, Jensen had never _wanted_ to be with anyone else.  He tried calm himself down, imagining that it Jared undressing him instead.

'Jensen, open your eyes, I want you here with me.'  It wasn't said harshly, but it was definitely an order, and the man had paid a ridiculous amount of money to have Jensen here with him tonight so Jensen knew that he couldn’t disobey.    

'Sorry,' he mumbled as he opened his eyes again. 

'It's alright, Jensen, I know this is hard but just try to relax for me,’ Jeff said soothingly, stroking his hands down Jensen’s sides.

He removed Jensen's shirt and dropped it onto the floor with the jacket and walked Jensen back towards the bed.  Jensen felt his the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he, instinctively, sat down.  Jeff gently pushed against his shoulders so that he was lying on his back. Nimble fingers popped open the button on his trousers and Jensen felt the expensive material pulled down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers.  

Jeff took a step back and looked down at Jensen’s body.  The predatory look in the man's nearly black eyes made Jensen squirm and he blushed, bringing his arms up to his chest in an attempt to cover himself up as much as possible. 

'None of that Jensen…you're a work of art.  Everyone was watching you tonight.  I saw them all looking at you, wanting you.  You didn't even notice did you?'  Jensen was fairly sure that that wasn't true.  'I know you don't believe me but it's true.  It's my job to watch people, Jensen, and I could see it in their eyes, they all saw what I saw - an angel.'  Jensen shook his head in denial but Jeff just leaned down and kissed him, a soft kiss of adoration and worship, and as much as Jensen wanted to hate it, Jeff made him feel loved, made him feel like he was something to be treasured.  

Jeff stepped back again and quickly stripped off his clothes leaving him naked in front of Jensen.  Jensen turned his head away, embarrassed.  'It's okay, Jensen, you can look; I _want_ you to look,' Jeff said softly and Jensen obeyed.  Jeff might’ve been older than him and Jared but he certainly kept himself in shape.  He was a very handsome man and if Jensen had not been completely, _hopelessly_ , in love with Jared, then he would’ve had no problem staying with Jeff after tonight.  Jeff walked back over to the bed and reached down to pull Jensen’s boxers off.  'So beautiful,' he whispered.  

Jeff climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself over Jensen’s body.  Before Jensen could get used to the feeling of Jeff on top of him, the man ground his hard cock down against Jensen's semi-hard one, eliciting a sharp gasp from Jensen.  Jensen felt a large hand wrap around him and slowly begin to stroke.  His breathing quickened again, but not from fear this time, and he could feel himself harden in Jeff's firm, confident grip.  Jeff increased the speed of his fist and swept his thumb over the head of Jensen’s cock to spread pre-cum down the length.  The man squeezed his hand tighter around Jensen causing his breath to hitch and, suddenly, unexpectedly, Jensen came all over the older man's hand.  Jensen kept his eyes closed, trying to get his erratic breathing under control, as Jeff worked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.  

Jensen felt more relaxed then, lost in a blissful post-orgasmic haze; he could almost pretend that he was with Jared.  Jensen's eyes shot open, though, when he heard the tell-tell snap of a bottle of lube being opened.  

'Shhh, it's alright Jensen, I won't hurt you.'  Jensen felt Jeff's lubed index finger trace around his entrance before lightly pushing in and he tried, desperately, not to tense up.  Jeff was watching him intently, gauging his reactions, so Jensen nodded once to tell the man that he was ready for more.  Two fingers replaced the one and, once the fresh burn had faded, Jeff added a third.  Jeff was pretty big but not as large as Jared and Jensen was sure that three fingers would be enough.  He pulled on Jeff’s arm, silently telling the man that he was ready; Jensen didn't think he'd ever be able to _ask_ anyone but Jared to make love to him.  

Luckily, Jeff understood and ripped open the condom packet that had been resting on the bed beside Jensen's hip.  Rolling it over his straining erection, he leaned back over Jensen.  Jensen went to turn over but Jeff caught him by the shoulder, 'No, Jensen, I want you to know that it's me doing this to you, making you feel this way, not anyone else.'  They both knew that Jeff was talking about Jared but neither man acknowledged it; Jeff just guided Jensen onto his back and proceeded to push into his body.  Jeff went slowly, giving Jensen time to relax and adjust to the initial penetration and steady push of his cock.  Once Jeff was fully seated inside, he brushed a stray hair off Jensen's forehead, 'You know, I'd give you everything.' 

Jeff didn't wait for Jensen to respond before he pulled back and slammed back in.  After a few forceful thrusts, Jeff found Jensen's prostate and he angled the rest of his thrusts to drive into it every time.  Jensen was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was hard again, his breaths coming in quick pants.  

Jensen hated to admit it, hated himself for getting pleasure from another man, but Jeff was a great lover.  It wasn’t the same as being with Jared, he loved his husband deeply, and with Jeff, there was no connection, no overwhelming sense of togetherness, but Jensen couldn't deny the pleasure his body was feeling.  His breathing was almost as fast as Jeff's and he was writhing beneath the larger man’s body, aching for release.  

Jeff seemed to notice his need and brought his hand down to Jensen's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.  Jensen came with a silent cry, clamping down on Jeff’s cock and bringing him over the edge with him.  Jeff stayed inside Jensen for a few moments,  running his hands over Jensen's body as though committing it to memory.  

When Jeff finally pulled out, he settled down next to Jensen, just staring at him.  Jensen flushed under the scrutiny even as his eyes drifted shut; all the nerves and tension of the day had completely wiped him out, and add to that two incredible orgasms, and Jensen was barely able to stay conscious.

'It's alright Jen, you can go to sleep.'  No-one called Jensen ‘Jen’ except Jared but he was too tired to correct the older man and felt sleep pulling him down.  The last thing Jensen felt, before he fell asleep, was a cold wash cloth cleaning off his stomach and legs and a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him back against a broad chest. 'You were amazing,'  A kiss to Jensen's shoulder. 'You _are_ amazing.'  And with that Jensen fell asleep.  

 


	6. Chapter Six.

** Chapter Six. **

** Jensen. **

The next morning, the inevitable panic set in.  He needed to leave, he needed to get back to his husband and forget this ever happened.  He could feel Jeff behind him and the man’s erection pressing against his ass; his breathing quickened so much that he thought he might just pass out.  'It's alright Jen, you can go home now.  I’ve made breakfast so you can stay if you like.  I'd love it if you would but I _did_ only ask for the night.'   _Actually you_ paid _for the night ‘cause I'm a whore_ quickly ran through Jensen’s head and he wanted to throw up.  

Jensen loved Jared so much and he was glad that he could finally give the man something back after he’d lost his family and all his money because of Jensen.  But he felt still felt dirty and used and utterly ashamed of what he’d done.  

'It's Jensen,' he corrected, his voice more icy than he’d intended, so he softened his tone as he added, 'And thank you, but I need to get back to my husband; Jared will be missing me by now and I really want to get home.'  He lowered his eyes, hoping Jeff understood what he was saying - this would go no further than last night.  Jeff was silent and, when Jensen looked up again, the man’s eyes were filled with a longing that Jensen was damn sure he didn't deserve to have aimed at him.  

Jensen instantly felt awful for his words and walked over to the other man who’d been nothing but kind to him.  'I'm sorry Jeff but I love Jared; I have since I was 19 and, believe me, I'm not whatever you think I am.  I'm not worth...'

Jeff's finger pressed against his lips, stopping him mid-sentence, 'Please don’t finish that sentence, this is hard enough as it is.  And, for the record, you’re worth more than a million dollars, you’re worth everything I have and I would give it all up for you in an instant if you asked me to.'  Jensen shook his head, thinking that he must’ve heard wrong.  Jeff moved away, a moment later, that same sad smile on his face, 'But I'll let you go back to your husband because that's what you want.  I just need you to know that I’ll be here if you ever change your mind or if you ever need my help, no strings attached.'

Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing but he decided to just go along with it; it wasn’t like he was ever going to see Jeff again. 'Thank you so much…for everything.'  He placed a hand on the older man's cheek and gave Jeff a chaste kiss before he walked off the boat and back to his life. 

** Jared. **

Jared paced the floor of the suite, the thrill of the expensive room had long worn off and now it just made him feel dirty.  What the hell had he done?  What the _hell_ had he been thinking?  That smug bastard had his hands all over Jensen and there was nothing Jared could do but wait…wait for Morgan to fucking give him back.

The more he paced, the uglier his thoughts became - Was Jensen enjoying it?  Was he comparing Morgan to Jared?  Was he thinking about what his life would be like with Morgan, with all his money?  Would he gasp and writhe and beg for Morgan the way he did for Jared?

By the morning, Jared hadn't slept a wink.  It had just gone seven am when he heard the door open and he looked up to see Jensen walk through the door. 

He looked pale and upset and so damn beautiful, it almost hurt to look at him.  Jared walked towards him quickly, needing to feel Jensen in his arms again; Jensen bit his lip, a moment of indecision, before the man was running at Jared and throwing himself into his arms.  Jared caught the smaller man under the thighs as Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, burying his face in Jared's neck.   

Jared walked them forwards until Jensen's back hit the wall; Jensen gasped at the contact, tightening his legs around Jared's waist.  Jared kissed Jensen then, long and hard, leaving the man panting against him when he finally pulled back.  Jared kissed down Jensen’s neck until he came to the man's shirt collar, only then noticing the hickey on Jensen’s skin.  That wasn't _his_ mark, someone else had marked Jensen.  Jared growled and ripped open the shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere, and pressed his mouth over the mark.  He bit down hard, causing Jensen to cry out, as he laid his own mark over the hickey, erasing the other man's presence from his lover's skin.  

He took Jensen's mouth in a fierce kiss and Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck, drawing him in closer, urging Jared to take back what was his.  

And there was no way that Jared wasn't going to take Jensen up on that offer.  He grabbed the top of Jensen's jeans and boxers and pulled them down his thighs, releasing his husband’s hard cock in the process.  

Jared fisted it hard and fast while he pushed two fingers into Jensen's mouth; Jensen opened up immediately, sucking on the digits like his life depended on it.  Jared pulled them out, wet and glistening with Jensen’s saliva, and shoved them both deep into his husband’s hole.  Jensen cried out, his hands moving to grip Jared's shoulders, digging into the muscle there.  

Jared knew it wasn't enough prep but he wanted Jensen to feel this and know that he belonged to Jared and no-one else. He wanted Jensen to feel him for days, he wanted to erase all memory of anyone else.  Jared made short work of his own zipper and took himself out, pumping his shaft a couple of times to spread the pre-cum along the length.  He, then, pulled Jensen down as he thrust up, impaling the man on his cock.  It was tight and Jared felt Jensen buck up against him, but he held him firm.  'Mine, baby, you're mine.'

'Yours,' Jensen gasped.  'Always yours.' 

After a few moments, Jared pulled back and thrust back in, slamming Jensen up against the wall.  He rocked in and out of Jensen’s body, finding the man’s prostate on his fourth thrust, and then  pounding into it.  Jensen’s head fell back against the wall as he ground his ass down in time with Jared's thrusts.  'Only mine.'  Jared crashed his lips against Jensen's and felt his husband tense and come all over their stomachs.  He chased his own orgasm, still holding Jensen up against the wall, and came a few moments later, biting down on the mark he’d made on Jensen’s neck, claiming back what was his, once and for all.

 


	7. Chapter Seven.

** Chapter Seven. **

** Two months later. **

** Jared. **

'Hey, Jay, how was work?'  Jensen greeted him with a kiss on the cheek when he walked through the door.  Jared turned his back and walked into the kitchen, muttering, a 'fine' on the way.   Jensen ignored the blatant brush off, as he had been doing for the past two months.  'I was thinking that, maybe, we could go to Jimmy's tonight; we haven't been out in ages.'  Jensen walked up behind Jared and plastered himself to his back, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist.   A moment later, Jensen shifted and reached down to cup Jared's crouch.  'I thought we could make a night of it,' he whispered seductively into Jared's ear.  

Jared batted Jensen's hand away and moved away to get a glass of water; he just couldn't let it go, every time Jensen touched him all Jared could picture was him touching Jeff, _wanting_ Jeff.  And it hurt, it really hurt.  How could Jensen just carry on like everything was normal, like nothing had happened?  'I can't, I've got work to do this evening; you go out if you want, it's your money anyway,' and he looked at Jensen, right in the eye, 'You  earned it.'  

** Jensen. **

Jensen flinched at the look in Jared's eyes, the barely insult hidden, and the cruel rejection of his advances.  It had been like this since the night with Jeff, a night Jensen would rather forget, but Jared just wouldn't let him.  They’d paid off all of their debts and the rest had gone into the bank – into a fund for Jared to set up his own firm in the future; they weren't _meant_ to be fighting anymore.  Jensen couldn't even understand why they were, why Jared was treating him like this.  What if the reason their relationship hadn’t been working this last year had nothing to do with money?  What if _they_ just hadn’t been working?  Jensen shivered at the thought – no, that couldn’t be - he couldn't imagine not being with Jared.  

They hadn't talked about that night, neither of them had wanted to, but it was like it was hanging over their heads, ready for Jared to throw back at him at any given moment as though Jensen had _wanted_ to spend the night with Jeff and nothing could be further from the truth.  He’d done it for Jared.  Jensen could’ve handled living in a smaller place, with Jared never making the kind of money he wanted to and them not taking the expensive holidays Jared wanted them to have.  And he would’ve been happy - Jensen had never needed that million dollars to make his dreams come true, they’d come true the day Jared had asked him to marry him.   

'Please don't do this Jared, _please_.  It didn't mean anything; it was just sex, not love, just sex.'  Jensen looked up at Jared, pleading for his husband to understand, to _trust_ him – Jared had to know that there was never anyone for Jensen but him.  

** Jared. **

Jared was quiet for a moment, looking out the window into their garden, 'I don't think I can do this anymore, Jensen.  We've had problems for months and this…this is just...it's just too much.   I can't stop picturing you with him.'  He didn't add that, along with the visions of them in bed together, he also couldn't stop picturing Jensen with Morgan in a huge mansion, with the classic cars that Jensen loved, the horses he’d always wanted and more money than Jensen ever could use in a lifetime.  

He didn't mention that he knew he could never give Jensen everything he deserved, not like Morgan could.  And now that that had been driven home to him, he just couldn't look at Jensen without his heart breaking.  And it made him so fucking angry that he couldn’t think straight half the time, lashing out at the one person who really wasn't blame and the one person Jared hated hurting the most.  It was like he couldn't stop himself, like some kind of switch had gotten flipped that night in Vegas and his mouth would just spew out every nasty thought in his head.  

'I can't stop picturing you playing the...whore for him,’ Jared spat, his voice tight.  ‘Is that all we were?  You were just waiting for someone better to come along?   _Jesus_ , must’ve been a real let down when I lost all my money, huh?  Meant you needed to find someone new to sponge off.  God, my mother was right.'  He should’ve expected the slap, really, but he didn't and it jolted him out of his tirade.  But instead of looking angry, Jensen looked small, deflated, and so damn hurt that Jared didn't know what to say.  He hadn't meant he’d said, not a single word of it.  It was just that Jensen made him so crazy sometimes.

But before he managed to  apologise , Jensen grabbed his bag and car keys and walked passed Jared to the door, turning to look over his shoulder.   'I did for you, Jay.  I didn't want to do it, and believe me, I hated it.  I love you, but you're right, we can't do this anymore either.  Not if that’s what you think of me.  Goodbye,’ he paused, ‘and, Jared, don't come after me until you feel you can trust me again.'  Jensen's voice broke on the last word and then Jared made the worst mistake of his life - he let Jensen go.

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight.

** Chapter Eight. **

** Jensen. **

Six months and nothing.  

Six months and not a word from Jared.  After the first two weeks, Jensen had caved and called.  He knew that he'd told Jared to come get him when he was ready but Jensen hadn’t been able to take it, he couldn't recall a time when he wasn't Jared's and he didn't like the feeling at all.  But Jared hadn’t picked up so he’d had to leave a message, asking his husband to call him…but Jared hadn’t.  

Since then, Jensen had left hundreds of messages with Sophia, Jared's secretary, and on Jared’s phone saying that he was sorry and that they could work this all out.    

So there he was, in the Starbucks two blocks from Jared's office, talking to Sophia again and _again_ being told that she'd pass the message on and Jared would call him back when he wasn't so busy.  

And that was it - he was done.

'Thanks Sophia.  I'm really sorry for bugging you these past few months but you're kind of the only person I can get to talk to me.'  He took a deep breath and continued, 'But this is the last time I’m gonna call; he obviously doesn't want to talk to me - it's…it's over, I've lost him.  Just…just take care of him for me.  Thanks Soph, look after yourself.'  Jensen hung up before she could reply and tore out of the shop.  

He ran straight into something solid and fell backwards, but instead of hitting hard concrete, he found himself half suspended in mid-air.  He looked up and could just about make out the face of Jeff Morgan through his tears.  _Shit_.  That was just what he needed right now. 

'Jensen?'  The man sounded genuinely surprised.  Jensen pulled his arm out of Jeff's grip, glaring at him.  Jeff looked slightly perturbed by the look, but concern still overrode the other emotions on the man’s face.  'Jensen, are you okay?'

'No, I'm fucking not okay Jeff,' he shot back, his voice rough.  He wanted so desperately to be mad at Jeff, to hate him for ruining his marriage but it wasn’t Jeff’s fault, not really; they’d made the choice after all.  Jensen had always thought that he and Jared were strong enough to weather anything, but clearly he’d been wrong.  Had he known that it would end like this, he would never have gone with Jeff.   

Right then, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry till the pain in his chest went away.  He hadn't spoken to anyone about all this, desperately hoping that Jared would come find him and he wouldn't have to.  He’d thought they’d cry and shout at each other and then make up and it would all be okay.

But that hadn’t happened, not at all, and now Jensen was all alone.  He _needed_ someone to talk to, someone to comfort him; the love of his life had tossed him to the curb and he was falling apart.  'He left me, Jeff, he left me and…and I just…I don't know what to do,’ he sobbed, almost pleading with Jeff to make everything alright.  

Jeff’s jaw tensed and anger flashed across his features, but it was gone a moment later, and when he looked back down at Jensen in his arms, his eyes were kind.  'Come on, let's get you back to your place and you can get you sleep - you look like you haven't slept in a week.'

'More like a couple months,' Jensen chuckled  humourlessly .  He heard Jeff grunt next to him but he was too wiped out to even _try_ to interpret what that meant.  

'So where are you staying?  I'm assuming you can't go home,' Jeff asked as he guided Jensen into his Jaguar.

'No, I can’t.  I'm staying at Sunset Suites on Eighth.'  Jeff informed his driver of the address and they steadily made their way across town.  Jeff had his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and Jensen couldn’t help leaning into the warmth, just grateful that someone wanted to be near him, even if it wasn’t the right someone.  

When they got back to his motel, Jeff opened the door to the Jaguar and helped him out.

** Jeff. **

Jeff gasped when he saw where Jensen was staying, 'You're staying here, Jensen?'  Jensen nodded and Jeff eyed the motel with disgust, 'How long have you been living here?'

'A little over six months, why?'  Jensen shrugged like it didn’t matter that he was staying in a dump.  But it mattered to Jeff…a lot.

_ 'Why? _   Because, this place is a flea infested shit hole.  Why on Earth are you staying here?  I gave you a million dollars, for God’s sake.'  Jeff didn't add that Jensen was lucky he hadn’t been robbed, raped or killed, or a combination of all three in this dive; the guy looked like he'd been through enough already. 

'It's not my money Jeff, I never wanted it.  I wanted it to pay off our debts and give Jared some money to start up his own practice, he hates where he's working right now.'  Jensen sounded so sad that Jeff just wanted to pick him up and hug him and then, maybe, smuggle him back to his place where he would never have to hear the name Jared Padalecki again.  

Instead, he just shook his head, grabbed Jensen’s arm and guided back to the car.  Jensen pulled back, looking confused, 'I can't afford anywhere else Jeff, not with the money I make.'  He blushed, like that was something to be ashamed of which was damn ironic, Jeff would’ve laughed had Jensen not looked so devastated - this had all started because Jensen was trying to prove to Jeff that money wasn't the most important thing in the world, yet here he was ashamed of the fact that he didn’t have any.  The funny thing was, Jeff had known all along that there were more important things than money. 

'Doesn't matter, Jen, you're coming home with me.'  Jensen's head shot up and he backed up a few paces.  Jeff held his palms out, 'Just as friends Jensen.  I live in a mansion, you can have your own fucking wing if you want.  You never even have to see me but I'm not leaving you here.  I'll wait all night if I have to.'  Jeff leaned back against his Jaguar and crossed his ankles, a determined _, 'Don't think I'm kidding'_ look on his face.  Jensen smiled slightly; it was a poor imitation of the smile Jeff had seen that first night in Vegas but it was smile nonetheless and Jeff would take what he could get right then. 

** Jensen. **

'Thanks Jeff, this means a lot to me.'  Jensen was kind of out of options anyway and he was more than a little worried about his safety at this motel - the locks didn't work properly, there were questionable stains all over the room (not just the usual ones either; he was pretty sure the one in the corner was blood) and he’d been propositioned more times than he could count by the creepy landlord who, scarily, had a key to his room.  So, really, it was either stay here and maybe get raped or murdered in his sleep or go to Jeff's and not get raped or murdered.  Not exactly a tough choice to make.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine. **

** Jensen. **

A month later and Jensen had seen surprising little of Jeff – the man had kept to his word and had left Jensen alone to wallow.  Along with his own bedroom, Jeff had given Jensen a room to paint in and he had spent little time anywhere else.  He’d painted and sketched almost every view on the property; the whole site was stunning, an artist’s dream.  He knew that he shouldn't be there, he should hate Jeff for his part in all this, but the man had been nothing but a gentleman since Jensen had walked through the door.  

The man had just sat and listened when Jensen had had too much to drink and started ranting at him, blaming him, blaming _himself_ for all this.  And he’d left Jensen alone when he needed it - on the days he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed.  Jensen was pathetically grateful for everything Jeff had done for him.  

There was a soft knock on the door, pulling Jensen from his thoughts, and he turned to see Jeff standing in the doorway.  Every night since he’d arrived, Jeff had asked Jensen to join him for dinner but Jensen had always declined; it had felt too much like he was cheating on Jared.  But tonight, _tonight_ , he felt like he might just take Jeff up on his offer.  'Would you like to join me for dinner Jensen? '  

'Sure Jeff, I think I'd like that.'  Jeff beamed at him and Jensen couldn’t help smiling back.  He didn't quite know how Jeff had gone from villain to friend but he had – he’d been everything that Jensen needed at the time he needed it most.   They didn't say much at dinner but it was less awkward than Jensen had thought it would be.  

****

** Jared. **

Jared saw his husband and Jeff Morgan on the front of Vogue and promptly threw his cell phone against the wall.  Against his better  judgement , he read the article; he just had to know.  There were quotes from Morgan talking about 'friends' and 'rough times' and that got to Jared more than if the man had just said they were fucking and gotten it all out in the open.  

Jared should’ve been mad at Jensen for betraying him but, when he looked at the pictures of Jensen and the way he was hiding behind anything he could find to kept out of the spotlight, Jared just couldn’t be. Jensen just looked so sad.  He looked pale and had definitely lost weight since Jared had last seen him in person; he was still gorgeous, of course, because he was Jensen and he would never not be beautiful but he just looked so defeated.  And the fucking worst thing was - Jared knew exactly why. 

He still couldn’t bring himself to call Jensen though, nothing had changed after all; he still resented his husband, still didn’t trust him, and he knew things wouldn’t be any different if Jensen came back.   He didn’t want to put Jensen through that, it wasn’t fair to him and, really, it would…it would just be better to let him go.  Morgan could give Jensen the life he deserved when Jared couldn’t…yes, it was better this way…in the long run, it would be better.  

Despite all that, despite _knowing_ that Jensen was better off without him, with every day that went by, it got just that little bit harder not to pick up the phone.

****

'So why am I seeing _your_ husband on the front of Vogue with Jeff fucking Morgan?'  Chad demanded as he burst through the door of Jared’s office the next day.  

'What?  Is he?  I don't read that shit, you know that.'  Jared replied, reshuffling the papers on his desk to keep from looking at his best friend.  

'Jesus Christ Jared, when are you gonna stop being such a fucking asshole and call your husband?  Look, tell him you’re sorry and have loads of make-up sex and adopt a million babies ‘cause I _know_ that's what you want,' Chad ordered, dropping down into the chair in front of Jared’s desk.

'He looks pretty comfortable where he is right now, Chad, but thanks for the advice,' Jared sniped, knowing full well that it was a lie.

‘You know what Padalecki,' and Jared looked up at that, knowing that Chad only called him that when he was talking about something serious, ‘Jensen and I might not always have seen eye to eye, but he was a good guy, and he was completely head over heels in love with you so I let it slide that he was crazy enough not to like me all that much.   But it's been over six months and from what Sophia’s told me about you not taking any of his calls and working from six am to midnight every day even when we don't have any cases, I’m guessing you’re not as over this as you’d like us all to think you are.  You really need to get your shit together, Jay, ‘cause if you don't you're gonna lose him; there's only so much rejection a guy can take.  And really, a guy like Jensen, he's just screaming out for a white knight right now - are you gonna let that be Morgan ‘cause I'm pretty sure that guy’s had his stallion saddled up since the moment he met your boy.'  

When Jared ignored him and went back to typing, Chad sighed and stood up to leave, 'Just think about it, Jay.'

Jared firmed his jaw and started to read one of the witness statements on the screen and, if the words started to swim a little and he had to wipe a tear off his cheek, then that was nobody’s business but his own. 

 


	10. Chapter Ten.

** Chapter Ten. **

** Jensen. **

They were walking down Fifth Avenue when they passed the National Museum of Art, all decked out for Misha Collins’ show on Tuesday.   Jensen had been dying to go but the tickets cost an arm and a leg and, really, in his last few months with Jared, Jensen had had a few more important things on his mind.  He regretted it, though, Misha was a true artist, an inspiration, but Jensen supposed it was just another dream that wouldn’t come true.  

He shook his head to clear it of his morose thoughts and found Jeff watching him with a fond smile on his face.  ‘Sorry, must of zoned out for a minute,’ Jensen apologised, blushing slightly.  

‘No problem.  So, you a fan of Collins?’  Jeff asked as they started walking again.  

‘God, yeah.  He’s amazing; I’ve never seen anything he’s painted in person before but I’ve looked up a lot of it on the net and it just takes my breath away.  I can only imagine what it must be like to see it first-hand,’ he replied, awe colouring his tone.

‘No need to imagine, Jen.’

Jensen snorted, ‘Pretty sure the only way I’m getting in a room with one of Misha’s paintings is in my head.’  

‘Or at his show next week.’

‘Do you have any idea how much those tickets cost, Jeff?’  

‘Yeah I do, actually, since I’ve got two.’  Jensen’s heart stopped; Jeff couldn’t possibly mean that how it sounded.  ‘I was going to take my sister but something’s come up and she’s had to cancel; you can have her ticket if you like.’

Jensen stopped walking, forcing Jeff to stop with him for a second time that evening.  Jensen couldn’t tell if Jeff was lying or if his story was genuine; it didn’t matter though, Jensen couldn’t take the ticket, not after everything Jeff had done for him already.  ‘I’m, sorry, Jeff but I can’t.’

‘Why not?’  Jeff asked, frowning.

‘ _Why not_?  Jeff, I live in your house, you buy my art supplies, I can’t take anything else from you.  Not when I…I’ve got nothing to give back.’  They both knew that that wasn’t true; Jensen had already spent the night with Jeff for that cool million back in Vegas but that wasn’t something Jensen was willing to do again.  He felt dirty enough, thinking about that night, and look what it had cost him…it had cost him everything.  No way was he ever going to sell himself like that again.  

Jeff sighed, ‘Jen, when are you gonna realise that I’m not keeping some kind of score sheet?  I’m helping you because I like you and because you’re my friend.’  He smiled then, ‘I won’t lie to you; if you wake up tomorrow and decide you want more, you’re not gonna hear a word of argument from me but that’s not what this is about.  I want you to go to the show because it’ll make you happy, and seeing you happy makes me happy.’  The older man shrugged, like that solved everything.  

‘Jeff…’  Jensen said hesitantly.  

‘Look, how about this?  How about you come along with me as my wingman; you can tell me who’s who in the art world and what the fuck I’m looking at so everyone doesn’t think I’m an idiot like they usually do at these things,’  Jeff suggested, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Jensen smiled, despite his consternation, ‘No-one thinks you’re an idiot Jeff.’

Jeff shook his head, his expression serious even if the twinkle in his eye said different, ‘No, I _heard_ them, Jen, _‘Look at that ignorant ass, he doesn’t know his Manet from his Monet._   Come on Jen, if you don’t come with me, I’ll be a laughing stock.’

Jensen huffed out a laugh, as if anyone who met Jeff could ever be anything less than charmed, ‘Well we can’t have that.’  Jeff’s answering smile was blinding, and for the first time in months, years maybe, Jensen wasn’t thinking about Jared.  

Later that night, as he lay down in bed, Jensen couldn’t decide whether or not that was a good thing.  

****

Jensen fidgeted in the suit Jeff had bought him; he hadn’t felt that comfortable letting Jeff buy him a suit but it wasn’t like he could turn up in his scruffy old jeans and a t-shirt.  He was standing at Jeff’s side, ready to offer any info the other man needed when he faced the  aficionados of the art world.  

‘Jeff!’  Jensen turned his head away from the painting he was currently looking at; a beautiful painting of an angel clutching a man from the depths of hell and raising him back to earth.  The piece was breathtaking and touched Jensen for a reason that he couldn’t really understand.  His breath caught in his throat when he saw the man who was approaching them; it was none other than Misha Collins himself.  

‘You…you know Misha Collins?’  Jensen asked Jeff in a low whisper, unable to keep the admiration from his voice.  

Jeff smiled slightly to himself, as though he was remembering something, then nodded, ‘You could say that.’  

Before Jensen could enquire further, Misha reached them and pulled Jeff into a tight hug, ‘I’m so glad you came; it’s been too long.’

‘And whose fault is that, eh?  You’re always jetting off somewhere, leaving us poor nobodies behind,’ Jeff’s voice sounded offended but the teasing light in the man’s eye told Jensen the real story.  

Misha snorted, ‘Yeah and you’re such a nobody, Jeff.’  Misha’s grinning face then turned to Jensen, ‘And who might you be?  A present for me?’   

Jensen blushed and looked up at Jeff just as the man rolled his eyes.  ‘Misha, this is Jensen.  Jensen meet Misha, my asshole of a best friend.’

Misha ignored the barb, his eyes wide, ‘You’re Jensen?  _The_ Jensen?’ 

Jensen shifted uncomfortably, ‘Um…yes?’  

‘Jesus, I didn’t think you were actually real; the way Jeff spoke about you I thought you had to be some kind of fantasy or something.’

Jensen didn’t know which part of that sentence worried him the most; the fact that Jeff had talked about him to his friends or the fact that Jeff had, apparently, made up stuff about him ‘cause Misha Collins, Misha _fucking_ Collins, was looking at him like he was some kind of God.  And that just wasn’t right. 

Jensen tried to smile but was afraid it came out as more of grimace, ‘Nope, totally 100% real - completely fantasy free.’

‘Oh, I can’t believe that,’ Misha leered, giving Jensen a quick once over.  

Jensen blushed deeper, taking a nervous swallow.  Then Jeff smacked Misha upside the head, ‘Stop it!  Now, Jensen’s one of your biggest fans so stop being such a jerk before you lose the one person in this world who still has respect for you.’

Misha grinned at Jeff, ‘Impossible.’  

Someone called Jeff’s name from across the room and the older man looked up and excused himself, giving Jensen’s shoulder a quick squeeze before departing.  Misha smiled at Jensen, all hints of his earlier leer gone.  ‘So Jeff tells me you’re an artist?’  He asked, nothing but curiosity in his clear blue eyes.  

Jensen rubbed, nervously, at the back of his neck; _Misha_ was an artist, Jensen he was…he wasn’t even in the same league as this guy, ‘Uh…yeah, I like to paint a little.’

‘Nonsense, Jeff’s told me all about you.  I’d love to see some of your work sometime,’ Misha enthused, his smile bright.

The thought of someone like Misha looking at his work terrified Jensen, ‘I really don’t think…’

Misha’s expression became serious as he replied, ‘Don’t sell yourself short, Jensen, we all have to start somewhere.  I was in exactly the same position as you when Jeff found me?’

‘Jeff found you?’  Jensen asked, surprised and more than a little curious.

‘Yep, I was selling paintings out of the back of my van, one late rent payment away from eviction, when he bought one of them for a couple of grand.  There was no way the piece was worth that much, not back then when I was a complete nobody, but it helped me get back on my feet.  Jeff came back several times over the next couple of weeks and bought some more paintings, before he finally brought Sebastian Roche to see me.’

Jensen gasped, ‘Sebastian Roche?’  Sebastian Roche was the curator of the National Gallery of Art in Washington and was one of the most influential men in the art world.

Misha grinned, ‘The one and only.  And, as they say, the rest is history.’  Jensen’s eyes drifted across the room to Jeff where he was laughing with a small blonde woman, his eyes shining, and Jensen felt a smile spread across his face at the sight.  When he looked back at Misha, the man was staring at him, a thoughtful look on his face.  ‘I’m not gonna beat around the bush here, Jensen, because Jeff means a lot to me and you seem like a nice guy but I need you to know that Jeff loves you.  I’ve never seen him like this with anyone…just…just don’t break his heart okay.’

Jensen bit his lip; he knew how Jeff felt about him, the man had told him enough times.  ‘I…’  A hand landed on Jensen’s shoulder and he looked up to see Jeff standing next to him again.  

‘Everything alright here?’

‘Great, just getting to know your boy a little better,’ Misha smiled innocently back and Jeff eyes narrowed in suspicion before he turned to Jensen, ‘Don’t listen to a word this asshole says; it’s all lies.’  Jensen smiled weakly at Jeff; he hoped to God that Misha had lied about the depth of Jeff’s feelings for him but he sensed that, just this once, Misha had told the absolute truth. 

And that scared Jensen more than anything. 

****

The evening continued on and Jensen met more people from the art world in those couple of hours than he’d met in his whole life, even after he’d spent years visiting every art gallery he came across.  He was genuinely having a good time and Jeff had barely left his side all night, it was nice.  He was just describing one of the pieces to Jeff when he heard a loud, familiar laugh echo through the room.  Jensen froze…it couldn’t be…even though he already knew that it was…he knew that laugh better than his own.

Jensen turned towards the sound and saw Jared standing on the other side of the room, a short brunette plastered to his side and a glass of champagne in his hand, as he talked to a group of well-dressed men and women.  Jensen couldn’t believe it, Jared had moved on, and judging by the girl in his arms, he was finally with someone his parents would approve of. 

Jensen must’ve made some kind of noise, he couldn’t hear over the pounding of blood in his ears, as Jeff immediately started pulling him away towards the door.  Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off Jared or the way his arm was slung possessively around the girl’s waist but, just as they reached the door, Jared looked up and their gazes caught.

** Jared.  **

Jared’s breath caught; he’d never expected to see Jensen here.  He’d gotten the tickets through work and there was no way that Jensen would’ve been able to afford them.  He was more than a little drunk, if he was honest, and the girl at his side was clinging to him like a limpet – he wanted nothing more than to shove her off but the senior members of the firm were here and he couldn’t risk being anything but the  consummate gentlemen in front of them.  

His eyes locked with Jensen’s but he wasn’t close enough, or sober enough, to see what was reflected in them but his jaw tensed when he saw fucking Morgan at Jensen’s side, a hand on his husband’s arm.  Anger pulsed through him; who the fuck did Jensen think he was, flaunting his relationship with that bastard after everything the man had put them through?  He flashed Jensen a cruel smile and tightened his arm around his date’s waist, pulling her closer to him, not taking his eyes off Jensen.  

He might not have been able to see Jensen’s eyes from where he stood but the whole body flinch was  unmistakeable and, even in his less than sober state, Jared felt a sharp pang of guilt.  But then he remembered that Jensen had left him, _he_ was the one who’d walked out and his eyes hardened before he turned away, ignoring Jensen completely.  He was dimly aware of Jeff leading Jensen out, a hand low on the man’s back.    

****

Jared had continued to drink the rest of the night until, finally, Chad had dragged him home before he completely ruined his reputation at the company and wouldn’t that have been the fucking icing on the fucking cake!

When he woke up the next morning, his head was pounding and he barely made it to the bathroom before he was bringing up everything in his stomach.  He sat with his cheek pressed to the cool porcelain as he tried to piece together the random images of the night before in his head.  

Jensen. 

Jensen with Jeff. 

Jensen with Jeff, _seeing_ Jared with a date.

Fuck.  

He shook his head, no.  If Jensen had moved on then so could Jared.  It wasn’t like Jared missed Jensen, it wasn’t like he still expected him to walk through the door every day or climb into his bed at night, a shy smile on his face.  No, Jared was doing just fine with him.  

That pain in his chest, that was…that was just his hangover.  He was sure of it. 

 

 


	11. Chapter Eleven.

** Chapter Eleven. **

** Jensen.  **

They were sitting, having dinner, when Jeff dropped the bomb on him, 'I've set up an exhibition for your work.'  Jensen’s chin hit the floor.  He blinked dumbly, for a moment, before Jeff’s words finally registered and that…that was too just much, after everything the man had already given him, Jensen couldn’t accept that.  He was about to tell Jeff as much but the man interrupted him, 'This isn’t charity, Jensen.  I think you’ve got real talent and I want to invest in that; just see it as a business opportunity for both of us.'  

Jensen didn’t know what to say; it was the opportunity of a lifetime, one he’d never had, and would probably never have again once this thing with Jeff ran its course and the man finally got tired of him.  

'I…I don't know what to say, Jeff, this is amazing.  Thank you doesn't really seem enough for what you've done for me.'  Jensen sighed, knowing full well that he would never be able to pay Jeff back for his kindness.  

'As I said, the gallery showing is a business deal and as for putting you up here, well, you looked like you needed a friend and this is only until you get back on your feet.’  It had been months since he’d moved in and Jensen still wasn’t any closer to ‘getting back on his feet’ but he appreciated Jeff’s tact; Jensen would never have thought that asshole he met in Vegas would turn out to be such a kind person, but then again, Jensen had never expected Jared to treat him the way he had so maybe Jensen was just a really bad judge of character.  Either way, Jeff just kept surprising him, putting Jensen back together piece by piece; Jensen could feel the tears in his heart mending the more time he spent with the man until he could finally get through the day without wanting to cry over what he’d lost.

****

The next few nights, Jensen joined Jeff for dinner and, afterwards, they went into the lounge to play poker or watch a couple of films before they went to bed.  Late one night, two weeks later, Jensen was completely exhausted; he’d been planning his show all day and been running all over town to get supplies for the gallery and his last few paintings.  He’d had a little too much wine at dinner, wanting to relax after the stressful day, and he and Jeff were sitting on the most comfortable sofa known to man.  He leant into Jeff's side, slightly, relishing the warmth he’d been missing the past few months.  His eyes closed as sleep swept him away.  

Jensen woke up an hour later to a hand stroking through his hair, 'Jay?' He sighed, contentedly, as he snuggled further into the body next to him, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and holding him close.  It was then that he  realised the body next to him didn't smell like Jared and it didn't _feel_ like Jared.  

He leapt off the couch like he'd been burned and glared at Jeff, ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’

'Calm down Jensen,' Jeff said quietly, sitting up from his sprawl on the couch.  

'Calm down?!  I thought you were supposed to be my _friend_ , but here…here you are feeling me up in my sleep.’  Jensen knew he was being irrational but he was drunk and he’d thought, just for a moment, that it was Jared holding him; the cruel  realisation that it hadn’t been made his tone harsher than it perhaps should’ve been.

'Jensen I _am_ your friend.  But I never said that I wasn't in love with you and I _didn't_ say that I wouldn't try to win your heart.  I did nothing but stroke your hair – you were frowning and you looked like you were having a nightmare; believe me, I’d never do anything to hurt you.'  Jensen really didn't know what to say to that; he couldn’t remember what he’d been dreaming about and, besides, Jeff was right, the man had told Jensen exactly how he felt about him and Jensen had still gotten drunk and overly familiar with the older man – could he really blame Jeff for not pushing him away?

‘Okay.  Okay, I’m sorry, I…I overreacted.  I’m sorry, Jeff, but I…I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for that,’ he said quietly. 

‘Give it time, Jensen, your heart just needs to heal.  I can wait.’

‘Jeff…’

But the older man cut him off, ‘Good night Jensen.’  There was no anger in Jeff’s tone but there was a finality that told Jensen the man didn’t want to hear his arguments. 

‘Good night,’ Jensen whispered to the empty room. 

 


	12. Chapter Twelve.

** Chapter Twelve. **

** Two months later. **

Jensen couldn’t believe his first exhibition was going so well; he was actually quite proud of himself - just this once, he’d managed to achieve something.  His happiness was somewhat dimmed by the fact that he was on his own; he had no-one to support him and that just made him sad.  Jeff was on a business trip; he’d be away for another week at least and, to be honest, he hadn’t really wanted Jeff there; it would’ve felt wrong sharing this with Jeff instead of his husband.  Jensen had supported Jared through everything, the late nights, the stressful exams, and he’d never complained, not once - he’d always been there for the other man.  

But Jared wasn't here for him.  Not when Jensen really needed him to be.  

A commotion at the other side of the gallery pulled Jensen from his thoughts and he walked over to see what was going on.  There was a large crowd around one of his paintings; it was a piece he’d painted a long time ago.  He’d never shown it to anyone; he’d wanted to save it to show at his first exhibition, if he ever got one. 

Jensen had painted it for Jared, like so many of his paintings, and he’d always dreamed that when he unveiled it to the public, for the first time, Jared would be standing by his side, a proud, knowing smile on his face.  

It was a painting of Jared, sleeping, after they’d spent their first night together.  Jensen could remember painting it, sitting there for hours staring at the man he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with; he remembered wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.  He’d been so happy back then.  How could it have come to this?

As Jensen made his way through the crowd to the front, his breath caught in his throat.  Jeff was talking about the painting, talking about Jensen and about his other work, telling them all how talented he was.  And suddenly it was all too much; Jensen felt tears rise to his eyes and he spun round, making for the door.

It wasn’t supposed to be Jeff up standing there, it was _supposed_ to be Jared!  How could…how could Jared do this to him?  How could he throw Jensen away when Jensen loved him _so_ much?  He ran out into the street, falling to his knees, in the pouring rain; he was soaked through in seconds but he didn’t feel it, not with the agonising pain searing through his chest…it felt like he was dying.

'Jensen, Jensen, wait, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have just shown up like that,’ Jeff called out as he ran out after him.

Irrational anger bubbled up in Jensen, at himself, at his husband, at Jeff for not being Jared.  'No you fucking shouldn't,' Jensen shouted over the rain.  'What the hell are you doing here?'    

Jeff grabbed Jensen by the arms and pulled him to his feet.  'Because I didn't think you should be here alone, I wanted to be here for you.'  Jensen looked up at Jeff, into those deep hazel eyes, 'Let me be that for you Jensen, if you do, you’ll never be alone again.'  And Jeff kissed him.  

And God help him, Jensen kissed him back.

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

** Chapter Thirteen.  **

** Chad. **

Jensen had sent Jared an invitation to his exhibition but the man had thrown it away.  Chad, being the awesome best friend that he was, had grabbed it and decided to go to the gallery himself so he could, at least, let Jared know how it went.  He knew his best friend would want to know, even if he wouldn’t admit it.  Chad had been pretty damn impressed by what he’d seen; Jensen's work was fantastic, enthralling even.  

There was an area completely dedicated to pencil drawings and they were all of Jared, some of them even dated after Jensen had left.  Chad's heart ached to look at them – the contrast between the ones before and after was astounding – Jared had no idea how much he’d broken Jensen by pushing him away, but Chad could see it in every line of those drawings, in every stroke of the pencil.  

Shaking his head, Chad rounded on the largest painting in the show, the centre piece – it was a painting of Jared.  And who did he see next to it?  Jeffrey fucking Morgan, talking about the painting like it was best thing he’d ever seen.  Chad couldn’t fault the man, the piece was amazing - that wasn’t what got to Chad.  What pissed him off was that it shouldn't have been Morgan talking about that painting, it should’ve been Jared.  But he wasn't there.  And Morgan was.  

He watched Jeff run out of the gallery after Jensen and watched kiss him in the street outside.  He couldn't blame Jensen, the guy looked fucking distraught, and it looked like that had been their first kiss.  What was Jared doing?  If he didn’t get off his ass right now, he was gonna lose the love of his life…and, from what Chad had just seen, perhaps he already had.  

****

The next morning Chad went to tell Jared about what he’d seen and, hopefully, get the man to fucking do something about it.  Jared had always been a jealous bastard, maybe this was the way to get through to him.

He faltered when he found Jared staring at a glossy magazine on his desk; there was a picture of Jeff and Jensen, kissing in the rain, splashed across the front page.  God only knew how those vultures had snapped the shot, but there it was.  

Jared looked up blankly when he walked in and Chad swallowed painfully - his heart bled for his friend.  'You weren't there Jared, you weren't there for him.  Morgan was,' he said quietly.

'So this is the _'I told you so'_ speech, is it?  ‘Cause if it is, then I really don't fucking need it right now Chad, just leave me the fuck alone.'  Chad had never heard his friend sound so bitter but it wasn't surprising since Chad knew how much Jared loved Jensen and, in his opinion, Jared had always been a little too possessive of the guy.  He couldn't blame his friend, not really; Jensen garnered a lot of attention, even if he didn’t mean to, and Chad could imagine how hard it was for Jared not to get jealous.  But Chad knew, had _always_ known, that Jensen had only ever had eyes for Jared.  It was just a shame that his friend hadn’t been able to see it.  

****

At seven o'clock, Chad finally called it a night and went back home to his wife, leaving his friend, once again, with only a bottle of Jack Daniels for company. 

** Jared. **

Jared was more than a little drunk; he’d hit ‘trashed’ a while ago and was well on his way to ‘fucked up beyond reason’ when he finally let himself out of his office.  That was it, that picture had been the last straw, Jared was done pretending that he could live without Jensen - he was getting his husband back tonight if it was the last thing he did.  

He was walking, _stumbling_ home, trying to clear his head when he saw them.  Looking through the window of one of the best Italian restaurants in the city, Jared could see Jensen and Morgan laughing together.  _Together._   

He watched as Morgan leaned over and used his thumb to wipe away some sauce from Jensen's lip.  He watched as Jensen blushed and looked down at the table, a shy smile on his face.  That was _Jared's_ smile; that smile was meant only for him.   God, his heart ached for that smile to be his again.  Before he knew what he was doing, Jared was standing next to their table and Jeff was on his feet standing in front of Jensen.  Jensen looked too shocked to move.  

'You fucking stole him from me, Morgan, and I want him back,' he slurred out to the man in front of him.  

'No Jared, you let him go, and this really isn't the time for this - you've had too much to drink and this place is too public for this conversation.’  Jeff replied, sternly, setting himself more squarely in front of Jensen so that Jared couldn’t even _see_ his husband any more.  _Fucking_ bastard.

'No, I don't…I don’t care what anyone else thinks; I want what you took from me and I'm not leaving without him.'  Jared had his fists tangled in Morgan's shirt, ready to drag the man outside and work out some the rage coursing through his veins, when he felt a light touch on his arm.  He looked down to see Jensen staring up at him with pain filled eyed, pleading for him to let go.  So, of course, he did.  He didn't really care about Morgan anyway; he was only there for Jensen and they’d leave and live happily ever after. 

Unfortunately, that hope died a cruel death at the next words out of Jensen’s mouth, 'You are Jared, I gave you months to come get me and you didn't.   _Months_.  And Jeff's right, this isn’t the place for this.  But know this, I’m not leaving with you tonight and it's not because of Jeff, it's because of me.  You…broke my heart; only you could do that, you're the only person I let in there and you _knew_ that and you did it anyway so _that's_ why I am not going home with you.  Please, Jared, just go.'  Jared saw tears pooling in Jensen’s eyes but they look determined and Jared’s battered heart fractured just a little bit more.

'But…but I love you Jen,' he said quietly, already knowing that Jensen wouldn’t change his mind. 

'I believed that once, I won’t make that mistake again.'  Jensen wouldn't meet his eyes and when Jared went to place a hand on his husband’s arm, the man flinched.  It felt like a punch to the gut; he turned round quickly and made his way to the exit.  

But in his haste, and his  drunkenness , he tripped and fell.  He felt hands on his arms, pulling him up, and he knew that it was Jensen.  He leaned into the touch but it was gone too quickly, leaving none of the warmth Jensen’s touch usually left.  It felt too much like goodbye for that. 

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

** Chapter Fourteen. **

** Jeff. **

Jeff had just hung up a call to his New York office when the door to his office burst open and Jared Padalecki stormed in, closely followed by Allison, his secretary, ‘Mr. Morgan, I’m so sorry.  I told him that he couldn’t just walk in but he wouldn’t listen,’ she explained, a worried look on her pretty face.  

‘Not a problem Ally, Mr. Padalecki is more than welcome.  I’ll call you if we need anything.’  Jeff smiled at the girl to reassure her that everything was fine but he didn’t miss the frightened look she threw Jared before she left. 

As soon as the girl had left the room, Jared strode up to Jeff’s desk and all but threw the suitcase he was carrying at him.  ‘Here,’ he spat. 

Jeff raised a curious eyebrow, but didn’t get up from his chair, ‘What’s this?’

‘It’s one million dollars; you can have it, I just want Jensen back,’ Jared said, his tone authoritative, but Jeff could see the pleading light in the young man’s eyes, the lost look he was trying to hide from the rest of the world.  

Jeff  steepled his fingers together, looking up at Jared, ‘I didn’t _buy_ Jensen from you Jared.  The money I gave you in Vegas was for that one night, months ago; Jensen’s with me now of his own free will; this money means nothing.’  

Jared’s stern expression  faltered for just a moment and anyone else might’ve bought the indifferent look on the man’s face, believing that he wasn’t fazed by Jeff’s words in the slightest.  But Jeff wasn’t just anyone and he’d been in this business long enough to know when someone was bluffing; you didn’t get to the top of the game if you didn’t know how to read people and Jeff…Jeff was the master.   ‘No…no you stole him from me that night.  Nothing was the same after that, _we_ weren’t the same, so…so I’m taking it all back.  I’m giving you back the money so it never happened.’  It was such ludicrous logic that Jeff almost felt sorry for the kid but then he remembered the motel that Jensen had been staying at when he’d found him and it hardened his heart. 

‘You can’t change the past Jared, you know that as well as I do and you know that Jensen won’t ever forget what you’ve done to him.’  Jared flinched, his cool mask slipping.

‘You have no idea what you’re talking about; you don’t know Jensen, not like I do.  I was an idiot, I know that, but Jen…he loves me, he’ll forgive me for that, I know he will.’  Jared said firmly but there was just too much desperation in his tone for the words to hold any kind of weight.  

Jeff considered the young man for moment; he could understand why Jared had reacted so badly to Jensen spending the night with him, ‘You were jealous of what happened in Vegas, I understand that Jared.  We’re not all that different, you and I…’

‘I’m nothing like you,’ Jared spat, his eyes full of disgust.

Jeff’s jaw tightened; if that was the way the guy wanted to play it then, fine, Jeff wouldn’t hold back.  ‘Actually, you’re right, I would _never_ have given Jensen to someone else…not for anything in the world,’ Jeff replied, gently pushing the case back across his desk; the way Jared’s eyes followed the movement told him that the subtle meaning of gesture hadn’t been lost on the younger man.   

‘Yeah you can say that, Morgan, ‘cause you’ve never lived with nothing.  You don’t know what it’s like to not be able to buy the man you love everything he wants, you’ve never had to watch him work his ass off so that you don’t lose your home.  It was killing him, you…you don’t understand and I just…I couldn’t bear it.  And then you gave us this…this way out and I thought I could do it, you know, for Jensen, so that he could finally have all the things he wanted.  He would’ve been able to start painting again without worrying whether his art supplies were going to stop us eating the next week.’  Jared ran a shaking hand through his hair.  ‘I just didn’t think it would hurt so much, him being with someone else,’ he finished quietly. 

Morgan didn’t know what to say; the idea that Jared had wanted Jensen to do this for _Jensen_ and not himself was a shock to say the least and had Jensen known that before any of this had happened, then he would never have spent the night with Jeff.  Jeff felt like a terrible person for being glad that Jensen had been left in the dark about that; he couldn’t imagine not having Jensen in his life now.  Jeff could live with the guilt of being selfish, this one time, as long as he got to keep Jensen, ‘I don’t know what to tell you, Jared, but Jensen’s moved on, I suggest you do the same.’

‘NO! No! That’s not true, he loves me, I know he does,’ Jared protested.

‘Loved.’

‘What?’  Jared asked, his face creasing in confusion.  

‘I think the word you’re looking for is ‘loved.’’  Jared’s jaw twitched and Jeff could see the denial in his eyes but before the young man could argue, Jeff continued, ‘What did you expect Jared?  You ignored him for months, blaming him for something that he only did because you wanted him to.  Did you expect him to pine after you forever?’  From the look on Jared’s face, the answer to that was obviously yes, ‘Well, tough shit, Jared, you waited too long and now I’m going to show him what it’s liked to be loved unconditionally and _I_ won’t make the mistake of ever letting him go.’  Jeff stared Jared right in the eye, waiting for the younger man to look away as everyone who challenged him eventually did.    But Jared didn’t, he met Jeff steely gaze with a cold one of his own and Jeff felt a grudging respect for the man in front to him.  That didn’t stop him from dealing the final blow though, ‘You missing his show was the finally straw, he hasn’t left my bed since.’

Jared stumbled back, a hand flying to his chest; it was painful to see, Jeff wasn’t a bad guy, he didn’t want to hurt Jared with this but he needed to other man to move on.  ‘No,’ Jared whispered, his indifferent façade all but forgotten – he looked young and scared standing in front of Jeff.  

Jeff steeled his heart and stood up; he placed the suitcase back in Jared’s trembling hand, ‘Yes, Jared.  And now I think it’s time for you to leave.’    From the pain in Jared’s eyes, he clearly understood that Jeff wasn’t just talking about his office. 

Jared backed away, clutching the case to his chest and bumping into the door twice before he finally managed to get to walk through it. 

As soon as he was gone, Jeff sat back behind his desk, and took a deep breath.  It was done, Jensen was finally his and he smiled, despite how difficult that had been for him.  He picked up the phone.  ‘Allison, can you get Jen on the line for me please.’  Tonight they were going to have a celebration even if Jensen didn’t know what they were celebrating.  

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

** Chapter Fifteen. **

** Jensen.  **

Jensen had never been to an auction before, hell, he'd never had any money before.  He was having fun and it was all for charity, after all.  He'd decided, after a lot of thought, (way more than he’d like to admit to considering that he was now in a relationship with Jeff) to donate his painting of Jared to the auction.  Jared didn't want it.  Didn’t want _him_.  And he was the one that Jensen had painted it for.

Jensen laughed at the ridiculous bids people made on some of the other lots; come on, who would pay $100,000 for a pair of shoes?  Jeff's hand never left his and, every now and then, the man would lean over and whisper jokes in his ear about the people bidding - Jeff knew them all and knew all their dirty secrets.  

Over the last few months, Jensen had really gotten to know Jeff and had found that he liked him a lot.  Had it not been for Jared, Jensen could easily have fallen head over heels for the man; Jeff was charming and kind and he seemed to truly care about him.  But he still wasn't Jared.  Jensen wasn't sure that he would ever stop loving Jared; he’d given the man his heart so long ago that Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get it back; he wasn’t sure that he wanted it back.  But he also knew that it would be foolish to not give this thing with Jeff a chance.  

Jensen heard his lot called.  He was nervous which was stupid because it wasn't like no-one was going to bid on it.  This whole thing was for charity; everything had to be sold for something.  But, right at the back of his mind was that niggling doubt that his painting would be the only lot left  unbought .  Jeff's squeezed Jensen’s hand tightly and shot him a wink before he opened the bidding at $50,000.  That was far more than anyone should’ve been paying for one of his paintings, especially this early in his career.  

He hit Jeff playfully on the arm before leaning in to give him a kiss, 'Thank you.'  That was enough for Jensen; the painting would be sold and the money would go to a good cause.  To his surprise, though, another bid came soon after Jeff's - $100,000.  Then another of $150,000 and, after that, the prices escalated up to $300,000.  'Stop!' Jensen whispered urgently into Jeff’s ear as the man went to raise his paddle again; his painting certainly wasn't worth that and, after everything Jeff had given him, Jensen couldn't let the man spend such a ridiculous amount of money on this.  Hell, he would paint Jeff anything he wanted for free.

Jeff just smiled and started to list his paddle.  

Then a voice that Jensen would recognise till his dying day rose over the crowd.  'One million dollars.'  Jensen gasped and gave into the burning temptation to turn around.  Jared stood at the front of the crowd, looking right at him.  Everyone was whispering and clapping but Jared paid them no heed, he just kept staring at Jensen.  And Jensen couldn't look away.  

Jared looked good; he was wearing a pressed suit and his hair was slicked back.  He looked like he belonged and Jensen felt that familiar twinge in his chest; he wondered, for a moment, if Jared had gone back to his family now that Jensen was out of the picture. 

Only he'd just bid on Jensen's painting so...

Suddenly, it started to rain and, with a lot of shouting and squealing, everyone made their way back inside the hall.  He finally looked away from Jared when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Jensen looked up at Jeff and the man reached down and kissed him on the cheek, 'I'll see you inside, it's a little wet out here for me.'  He winked and left; Jeff clearly understood that Jensen needed to speak to Jared alone.  That he needed to resolve this once and for all. 

Jensen nodded, suddenly terrified.  Was this finally the end of his life with Jared?  Would this be the closure that he’d thought he’d wanted?  Was…Was it over?

Once Jeff had left them, Jared walked up to him and nodded towards Jensen's table.  They sat down under the umbrella, shielded from the rain, and when Jared took Jensen’s hands in his, Jensen didn't pull them away.  It felt so right having his hands back where they belonged, entwined with Jared's, that he had to bite his lip to keep the tears at bay.  This felt awfully like goodbye and Jensen...Jensen just didn't think he could handle that.  He’d thought that he could, that this was what he wanted, but when it came down to it, Jensen didn’t want to let go.

With Jeff, he could almost pretend that he was in love with the other man.  Almost.  But here, with Jared looking right at him, it just proved to Jensen that Jared still held his heart, even after everything, and that he always would.

'I know what happened now, Jen.'  Jared absently stroked his thumb back and forth over the Jensen's palm as he spoke, just like he always did when Jensen was tense.  'I made a mistake that night, letting you do that... _asking_ you to do that.'  The man looked so crushed that Jensen found himself reaching forwards; that wasn't fair, Jensen had offered to do it, this wasn't Jared's fault. 

'Jay...'

'No, Jen, just let me do this.  All I was thinking about were our debts and how we were gonna lose the house and…and how I just couldn’t provide for you, how I couldn’t keep you safe like I promised to.  I didn't think about how it must have looked to you. I know you think that I regret giving up my inheritance for you but you couldn’t be more wrong, none of that compares to you.  None of it.  I’ve never regretted choosing you and marrying you.  And loving you.  You were and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll love you for the rest of my life.  I just needed you to know that.'  Then Jared stood up, smiled at him and walked away.  

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

** Chapter Sixteen. **

** Jeff. **

Jeff looked at Jensen huddled against the door, staring out the window, his face drawn and pale.  He knew, right then, what he had to do, even if it broke his heart to do it.  He’d promised to never let Jensen go but that had been when he was sure that he could make the other man happy.  He knew now that he’d been wrong.  ‘What do you think Cliff, do you think Jensen was the best?’

'The best, sir?'  His driver asked, confused, but he knew Cliff would play along.

'Well, he certainly stuck around the longest and was easily the most respectable don't you think?'  Jeff asked, keeping his tone light.

‘Definitely, sir.'  Cliff met Jeff’s eye in the rearview mirror and Jeff nodded slightly. 

'The best what, Jeff?'  Jensen asked quietly as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself, looking uneasy in Jeff’s company for the first time in a long time.  It hurt Jeff to see him like that but that didn’t stop him from doing what he had to do – it was for Jensen after all.  Jensen pulled away when Jeff reached to stroke his cheek in reassurance. 

'Well, the best of the ‘Million Dollar Club,’ of course,' Jeff grinned down at Jensen then quickly looked out the window so that he didn’t have to see the hurt in Jensen’s eyes – he wouldn’t get through this if he did.

'You…you said you'd never done this before,' disbelief and betrayal coloured Jensen’s voice. 

Ignoring Jensen, Jeff casually asked Cliff, ‘How many have there been Cliff, how many members?’

‘Members, Sir?’

'Members of the ‘Million Dollar Club.'   

'I'm not sure, sir, how many at your last count?'  Cliff asked, clearly looking to Jeff to take the lead on the lie and he was more than able to oblige.  

'Oh, only a couple of dozen, I think, but, as I said, Jensen was definitely the best.'  Jeff turned back to Jensen, a wicked smile on his face, but judging by the grateful look on Jensen’s face, he wasn’t fooling anyone.  Jeff brought his hand up to Jensen's face and this time Jensen leaned into the touch, obviously knowing what it meant, ‘And easily the most beautiful.'  Jeff blinked back tears and aimed a weak smile at the man beside him.

'Cliff, can you pull over please.'  Jensen looked up at Jeff, biting his lip.  ‘If it hadn’t been Jared, it would’ve been you.  Thank you Jeff, for everything.'  He kissed Jeff on the cheek and jumped out of the car.  

Jeff watched Jensen wave down a taxi and a moment later he was gone. 

'Why did you do that, Mr. Morgan?' Cliff asked him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jeff turned to the man and smiled sadly, 'Because he never looked at me the way he looked at him.’ 

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen.

** Chapter Seventeen. **

** Jensen.   **

Jensen rattled the address of the driver; he didn’t know why he was headed to Cayman Point but something told him that that was where he needed to be.  He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, casting his memory back to the last time he was on that beach.  

_ Jensen walked slowly, guided by the hand on his lower back.  They’d been walking for about fifteen minutes but Jensen still had no clue as to where they were going.  He brought his hands up to touch the hand Jared held over his eyes, ‘Come on Jay, let me see.’ _

_ ‘Not yet.’ Jared answered from behind him, pressing a quick kiss to the skin behind Jensen’s ear.   _

_ ‘You and your damn surprises,’ Jensen huffed, even as excitement pooled in his belly.   _

_ ‘You love it,’ Jared chuckled into his ear; it was true, Jensen did love the thought Jared put into his surprises, loved that the man cared enough about him to make such an effort.  Every time Jensen looked at Jared, he always thought that he couldn’t possibly love the man any more but then Jared would pull something like this and prove Jensen wrong.  A few more yards and Jensen felt the ground change beneath his feet, again wondering where Jared was leading him.   _

_ ‘We’re here.’   _ Finally, _Jared removed his hand from Jensen’s eyes and Jensen blinked them open.  He gasped at the view before him; the ocean lay still and peaceful before him, the moon and stars shining off its glossy surface.  He looked over his shoulder at Jared, grasping the man’s hand and bringing him to stand next to him._

_ ‘It’s beautiful, Jay.  Where are we?’  He asked, returning his gaze to the ocean, the artist in him inching for his paint and brushes. _

_ Jared used the grip Jensen had on his hand to pull Jensen into his arms so that Jensen was standing in front of him; Jared wrapped his long arms around Jensen’s stomach and placed his chin on Jensen’s shoulder, ‘It’s called Cayman Bay; I thought it would be perfect.’ _

_ Jensen leaned back into Jared’s chest, relishing the warmth at his back, and closed his eyes, ‘Hmm.  Perfect for what?’  When Jared didn’t answer, Jensen moved away slightly, out of the circle of Jared’s arms, so that he could see the man’s face.  As soon as he saw Jared’s lips twitch up at the corners, he knew exactly what was going to happen next. _

_ ‘No, don’t you dare!’  Jensen warned, pointing a finger at Jared.  He stepped backwards when a wicked grin crept onto Jared’s face.  ‘Jared Padalecki, don’t you even thi…’  His words were cut off when Jared  _ _ barrelled _ _ into him, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.  ‘Jared, put me down.’  He said indignantly.  _

_ Jared just brought his hand up to rest on Jensen’s ass, not squeezing or fondling, just resting, like a promise of much dirtier things.  Jensen couldn’t help sniping, ‘Well, you can get your giant paw off  _ that _‘cause, starting now, consider yourself cut off, buddy!’_

_ Jared chuckled and Jensen felt the vibrations through his whole body, ‘Yeah…I don’t think so,’ Jared said confidently.  _

_ ‘Oh you don’t, do you?  Well, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, Jared, but…’  And then Jensen plunged into the water.  It was cold, freezing actually, and when he stood up, a couple of moments later, spluttering, he fully intended to chew his boyfriend out about it.  The words died in his throat, though, as Jared walked over to him, his bare chest covered in tiny droplets of water, reflecting the moonlight and shining like diamonds. _

_ Jensen bit his lip as Jared stepped closer; the taller man placed his hands on Jensen’s hips before leaning down to capture Jensen’s lips in a tender kiss.  When Jared pulled back, his eyes were bright and Jensen could see the love there; a love that echoed his own in so many ways.  It was breath-taking…just like Jared.  ‘I love you,’ Jared whispered, his voice sincere and his face more serious than Jensen had ever seen it.   _

_ All their previous teasing was instantly forgotten as Jensen let himself get lost in Jared’s eyes, ‘I love you too.’ _

_ Jared smiled, warm and fond, before he got down on one knee, right there in the middle of the ocean, the waves lapping at his waist.  In his hand was a tiny box and Jensen’s heart stuttered to a stop in his chest…that couldn’t be…no…it had only been a few months.  _

_ He gasped when Jared opened the lid and he saw two platinum bands inside, one for him and one for Jared.  ‘Oh my God,’ he breathed, finally tearing his eyes away from the box and looking into Jared’s hazel gaze.  He’d never seen Jared look so intense; his focus solely on Jensen.  It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.   _

_ ‘Jensen Ackles.  I can’t imagine spending another day of my life not married to you.  Will you marry me?’ _

_ Jensen’s breath hitched and his eyes filled with tears.  Before he knew what he was doing, he was grabbing Jared by the hands and pulling him to his feet, ‘Of course I’ll marry you.’  He pulled Jared down into a deep kiss before taking the rings out of the box.  He let Jared slide one of them onto his finger and he placed the other one on Jared’s hand- two halves of a pair, just like themselves.  ‘Thank you,’ he whispered, taking Jared’s hand in his and looking down at their linked fingers. _

_ ‘Thank you?’  Jared asked, squeezing slightly.  _

_ Jensen smiled, ‘Thank you for loving me.’ _

_ Jared laughed low and warm, ‘Don’t think I had much of a choice in the matter, Jen.  I was made to love you.’  He brought Jensen’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles, ‘I’m just lucky that you were made to love me back.’  Jensen rested his head against Jared’s shoulder as the taller man led him out of the ocean and back to the beach.    _

_ They were married before the sun rose the next day; the moon shining down on their union and giving them her blessing.      _

_ **** _

Jensen walked out onto the beach, smiling when he saw a familiar figure crouched in the sand.  He walked over to the man, sitting down next to him on the damp ground.  They sat in silence for a long time, both of them just staring out into the ocean.  ‘Why did you come here?’  Jared asked finally, not turning his gaze away from the sea.

Jensen shrugged, ‘Something just told that this was where I supposed to be.  You?’

Jared sighed, ‘This was the best night of my life.  I thought being here would make me feel better after everything.’

‘Did it?’

Jared shook his head, ‘No.  It just reminded me of what an idiot I’d been, of what I’d lost.  This place, everything, it’s just not the same without you.’

Jensen bit his lip; this was it, this was what he’d come here to do.  ‘I know.’  Jared turned to him, a look of confusion on his face as he waited for Jensen to continue.  ‘Don’t look so surprised, Jay, you’re my soul mate; my life just isn’t worth living without you.’

Jared stared at him for a long moment, before he broke out into a huge grin and pulled Jensen into a kiss.  It was awkward in their seated positions on the sand but, to Jensen, it was the most perfect kiss they’d ever shared.  When Jared pulled back, he looked Jensen in the eye, ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you?’  Jensen asked breathlessly, the words echoing a time long past. 

‘Thank you for loving me.’  And that was it; there on that moonlit beach, Jensen could finally breathe again.  

THE END. 

Thank you so much for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks!

xxx

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for my h/c bingo prompt – ‘Prostitution.’ Words in italics are set in the past.
> 
> This story was pretty much why I started writing J2 fanfiction so it means a lot to me because of that – when I first started reading J2, I found Kruel-angel’s list of movie remakes and I couldn’t believe that there wasn’t a remake of ‘Indecent Proposal’ so I kind of just started writing this, lol! I hope you guys like it! xx


End file.
